For the Love of a Captain: 13
by kat1888
Summary: Hoshizaki Yuki is a new soul at S.S,deemed dangerous by Central 46, she is given a month to complete the academy, or else she'll be executed,getting stronger she begins to fall in love with a certain white-haired captain,but love is never easy...or is it?
1. Yearning to be free

**Hello to all my readers, this story was previously known as A New and Tainted Love.**

**Just some stuff to tell you,**

**this story was written because I am not satisfied with all the JushiroxOC stories out there.**

**-Katuzie**

**Please Read and Review!! **

**Reviews are ALWYAS greatly appreciated!**

**(Rewritten)**

**"Yearning to be free"**

**______________Jushiro______________**

My brow was scorching, the fever swallowing me in fiery pain. My skin was slick with sweat and I squirmed uncomfortably on the futon. This was the result of tuberculosis, it developed when I was still young, when I was physically in my 20s. I had lived with the cons from this insufferable disease for years, no, not years... centuries. Tuberculosis ravaged my body, feeding on my strength, weakening my soul. Nights were often long with bloody tissues and sky-rocketing. Life without suffering free TB was a dream... just a dream...

**______________Next Day______________**

I woke up to my chest being constricted and wrenched, my torso was bursting with fiery pain. Along with wiping my scalding brow, I coughed bloody fluid onto my sheets and blankets. The pain sky-rocketed, rising along with the fiery burn in my lungs! I couldn't breathe. This wasn't just the result of my illness! There was another cause, it was a large massive outburst of concentrated reiatsu, as strong and vibrant as Captain-Commander Yamamoto's. With my body in such a state, the strain of a sudden release of reiatsu trembled throughout me in waves of intolerable pain.

Such immense reiatsu was a hazard! I struggled to crawl before once again collapsing onto the futon beneath me. The ghost of a hoarse cry fell from my lips, not reaching the ears of any other. My whole squad was in danger. Such titanic spirit pressure, they would surely be suffocating. Time seemed to slunk on slowly, dragging itself, not willing to continue. It seemed like never felt a new soul's spirit, they were always too weak. Finally the pain relieved into a deep numbing, I quickly ran down the corridor looking for my lieutenants, there they were collapsed on the floor. Rushing to their side, I checked their vitals. Their heartbeats were steady and intact.

A blur of pink flashed into the room, I immediately recognized it as Shunsui. He stood there, his eyes holding a tired glassy look, unfazed by the waves of reiatsu emitting throughout Soul Society. How could he stand? Was the pain as great as I though it was? Or was it just the combination of the reiatsu and the disease that lived in me? "Shunsui! What's happening!" ,I hissed, every word was pure agony, my lungs felt like they were being wrenched and pulled. Surely he would know!

"You don't need to worry, handsome! It's just Yuki remember!" ,assured Shunsui. He rushed to my side and helped me up. I staggered backward trying to recall who was this Yuki that he talked about. Was she responsible for everything?

Who was she? Seeing my troubled and confused face, he tried to explain."You know, Yuki!! Don't you remember the last captain's meeting we had? You know 2 days ago!!! It was about the soul in Karakura Town that apparently had a high reiatsu level, some precautions had to be made before she could be transferred to Soul Society."

"Damn it! I wasn't there, I was sick!" Realization hit Shunsui, and a goofy grin played on his face."Oh... Gomenosai!! I see… well I guess I should have gotten Nanao-chan to tell you...", he apologized dryly.

"Kyoraku... This soul, she's dangerous... what'll happen to the civilians!!" ,I yelled, before releasing a series of bloody coughs. I fell back down onto the, scarlet paint splattered the wooden floors. Shunsui helped me up again, keeping me steady while leading me back into the room.

"Precautions have been made already, so don't worry! She'll be confined for a few days. Central 46/AKA Yama-jii gave her 30 months to be trained to control her reiatsu and complete the courses, if she doesn't, then she'll be executed."

"Wait... What!!! But it's impossible! Just 1 month!! Even Toushiro and Gin took an entire year to complete the academy!! There's no way! It's impossible! She'll surely be executed!" ,I protested. My sudden outburst left me light-headed and swaying back and forth before being steadied once again by Shunsui.

"I know... that's the purpose of the requirements. We need her to be executed, Yama-jii says she's dangerous and can't be trusted. She probably is going to be executed."

"But... But that's not fair to her!" ,I argued. A poor innocent losing her life, she didn't choose to have a high reiatsu. Nobody did, how was it an act of justice to punish her for something she had no power over? This... Shunsui couldn't really accept this could he?

"Jushiro... We can't protect everyone, she won't be able to control her reiatsu if she's just left like she is. It could easily suffocate the people living in Rukongai, and even if she does come to Seireitei, weaker shinigami will suffer too! Nanao-chan couldn't handle Yama-jii's, this reiatsu is on our level, there'll be no difference. Either she dies or the civilians and weaker shinigami dies... It had to be done."

"Shunsui..."

"Well, come on cheer up. She was quite the looker, ya' know! Kuchiki and I were assigned to inform about Soul Society and everything before she was escorted! You want to take a hit at her!" ,joked Shunsui, I sighed and nodded my head no, he was trying to lighten the mood but the thought of executing an innocent soul still dominated my thoughts.

"Shun!!! I'm not interested!!"

"Fine... See you later. The reiatsu pressure will end soon. Don't worry..." ,muttered Shunsui before disappearing.

Thoughts swirled through my head as I laid back onto the futon. This girl was going to be executed, it wasn't her own fault she had a high reiatsu!! But it was like Shunsui said, letting her live would put the civilians at high risk, but was it really an act of justice to kill her?

______________________________

It's pretty short at first... but it will get longer. Yuki's going to be pretty strong, in the next few chapters, you might start thinking she's some mary sue.

But like 20 chapters later in the story, she won't be as strong anymore for some reason... hint* hint*

Promise!!


	2. Kisuke Urahara and the Lab Rat

_Here's the next chapter, ho_

_pe you enjoy!_

_-katuzie_

**_______________Jushiro______________**

Suddenly the reiatsu disappeared. There was not one trace of the same spirit pressure in the air, not one spirit particle lingered. It was like she had never been there in the beginning. Had this sudden outburst been some fluke??

**________________________________________**

**Yuki's POV**

My body was weak with fatigue. I collapsed onto the ground. It felt like... It felt like my soul had been sucked dry. How? What in the world was this feeling? It was like all that was left of me was a shell. Two wooden clogs walked toward me... Who was this? Was this person responsible for everything? I could feel my very soul waver, and the last thing I heard before I fell into the depths of unconsciousness, was…

"Hello Yuki-chan!!"

**________________________________________________________________**

My head pounded, my ears ringing, my whole body tingled with fear and anxiety. What happened? I remembered going to Soul Society. Then someone took me away. Was that normal? The 2 captains had assured me that everything was going to be fine, yep, getting kidnapped. That was fine…

"Oh, you're awake!" , sang the same annoying voice I had last heard before fainting, the door slid open to reveal... a lazy geezer... The man wore a putrid green kimono under a black coat, his hat adorned an ugly green and white striped hat, his feet still wore the same clogs I had seen before I blacked out. So this was the man who had kidnapped me … He didn't look like a serial killer, or a kidnapper, even under the hat you could still tell his hat was messy. There was a minimal amount of stubble on his chin and on his face was plastered a cheeky, corny, frickin' annoying grin.

" Who are you!" , I shouted at him immediately flinching away from him as he walked toward me. The clogs were like high heels, making the same annoying sound if wood clattering against hollow wood. That was why I hated high heels, the stupid sound when they walked was annoying. What kind of person wore clogs?? Was he a cross dresser? The kimono just might be a warning sign, I didn't want to offend him if he was gay or a cross dresser… then again the 2 captains had worn kimonos too, they weren't gay. Wait… the one with the pink haori might be gay but I was pretty sure the other strict dude (AKA Byakuya) wasn't.

"Hello, I'm your teacher. Kisuke Urahara, nice to meet you!" , he said smiling, as he stooped down to my level. I shifted uncomfortably on the futon.

Wait… what??? So my kidnapper was my teacher, what kind of frickin' world was Soul Society??? What kind of kidnapper was this??? Apparently he was a really horrible kidnapper.

"What the hell? You don't just say that after kidnapping someone!! DON"T MOCK ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!" , I immediately kicked him in the face. Quickly reacting to my rash action, my whole body burned with pain. It was like every nerve in my body was on fire, my brain couldn't react, and my body collapsed. Why did it hurt so much!

"Damn it...."

"What did you do, you lazy geezer!!" ,I accused, pointing at him. It was probably all his fault, maybe he wasn't such a sucky kidnapper. He probably had drugged me and injected me with some chemical. I was so going to kick his ass later!!!!

"Oh sorry! Forgot to give you the antidote to the drug! I just wanted to try it out, that doesn't count as kidnapping, does it?" , the man laughed happily before handing me a beaker filled with a suspicious looking purple liquid. "Drink it and soon you'll be fine! The drug was developed to suppress your reiatsu, Kyoraku-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou explained to you what reiatsu right? Anyways, it might've been a tad too much since you're a new soul. But I'm so glad it worked! The drug was still in its experimental stage" , smiled Urahara gleefully.

I had been used as a lab rat? Oh... this frickin' asshole was going to pay! First drugging me and using me as a guinea pig?!?! And how the heck was it just a tad too much of the drug? Well it must've been one hell of a tad!! I snatched the beaker out of his hands and downed the bottle in one gulp. Cracking my knuckles, I smiled... I could already feel my strength returning.

"Urahara-san, would be willing to help me with an... experiment?" ,I smiled evilly down at him. He seemed like the scientist type, surely he would be more than willing to help me with my project.

Urahara looked up at Yuki, her eyes glittered with rage, her knuckles in a fist. She glared down at him evilly... An evil glint shined in her eyes..

"Shit!"

The former 12th Captain looked so foolish now, running around with a petite fragile-looking girl breaking down the candy store with devastating punches of fury close behind him. The shelves of candy toppled down, and colorful wrappers of chocolate and sweet treats scattered everywhere. Walls trembled and shook as Yuki chased the running man down.

"Urahara! My experimental question is, "Will the dumbass known as Kisuke Urahara be able to survive for another hour?! I've already decide that my hypothesis is no!!! But hypothesises always have to be tested! Right? Since you tested the drug on me, shouldn't you repay the favor?" I shouted at him.

_Crap!_

_Crap!!!!_

_Maybe I should have been more polite when she woke up... _

_I'm dead shit! (Lol, dead shit… that's kind of funny…)_

"Tessai!" shouted Urahara. "I need you to restrain Yuki-chan for me please!! If you don't, I think I'm going to seriously die."

Tessai rushed to his boss's aid ( yeah I know its supposed to be boss', but I just don't like writing it like that). He chuckled at the sight of seeing Urahara running from the pissed off girl.

"Tessai!! I'm going to die!! She's gaining on me! Gaining!!!" The bulky man wearing overalls let out a chortle of laughter before finally following the screaming man's orders. "Way of Binding 61: Six Rod Prison of Light!!!" shouted out Tessai. Rods of yellow light shot out from his fingertips, restricting Yuki's movement. (This is actually a real Kido spell, I got it out of episode 197 where Byakuya rescues Kuchiki in Hueco Muendo)

"Whew! Close Call!" whistled the perspiring man as he wiped off the sweat on his brow. He was panting and leaned on a shelf that hadn't collapsed under the Yuki's sudden outburst.

"Tessai, please take Yuki-chan to Yoruichi's basement." , he asked him.

"Yes Boss!" replied Tessai, his stomach still ached from laughing so much.

**___________________________________________________-**

**A few minutes later**

Yuki struggled against the rods, but nothing worked. She was still binded, vulnerable to anything out there.

"Let me out Tessai!!" She yelled at him

"I'm sorry Yuki-chan! The Boss has given me orders!" He replied.

She could tell it was futile to fight the rods, damn that Urahara!! If Tessai had given a few more seconds, they'd be eating Urahara jello for desert! Yuki looked around, a replica of the sky was painted on the ceiling, and the terrain was rocky and dry. What was this?

Urahara flash stepped down, cautiously avoiding Yuki's glare.

"Yuki-chan, I'm seriously sorry about using you as a test rat but we really need to get to business. The Gotei 13 and Central 46 has given me a month to properly train you, you must have completed all the courses at the Spiritual Arts Academy that a normal shinigami would go too. And you MUST be taught how to control your reiatsu and seal it."

_What!!_

_Impossible!_

_According to Byakuya AKA the very strict dude, the shortest time someone completed the courses was 1 year!! The person who had done that was a frickin' prodigy. I was no prodigy! So what if I had a large amount of reiatsu!! thought Yuki. Well she did get pretty good SAT scores, but that wasn't what this was about! She couldn't finish all the shinigami crap if she wanted too! And why should she sacrifice her own time to do some boring courses?? _

_I refuse._

_I refuse!!_

_I REFUSE!!!_

"I refuse! I lived being a doctor, I can't just suddenly become a shinigami and go around killing! Even if they are hollows!"

"Yuki-chan, listen to me carefully. You don't have a choice, if you don't become a shinigami, complete the courses, and learn to control your reiatsu. You'll be executed. You're dangerous, the high reiatsu you own will suffocate those around you. You don't want that do you?", replied Urahara sadly, his voice full of pity.

_Executed? I was a good person, I had helped many people as a doctor. I didn't do anything wrong! How could they?? They had purposely set the bar high so I would be executed..._

"You must have had an inkling of high spiritual pressure when you were young? Such as seeing ghosts?" ,he questioned.

Seeing ghosts? I pressed hard into my confined memories of my 1st life, seeing ghosts? Yes! Seeing ghosts! I remember, there was that young girl who had been mugged, and the man in a car crash. But my ability to see ghosts had abruptly stopped after my brother had succumbed to his horrible illness. I had aspired to be a doctor to help those who were also sick with horrid illnesses. I always knew that seeing ghosts was special, when I had told my first friend Annie-chan about me seeing ghosts and spirits, she had quickly stopped being friends and started calling me a freak… I had banished

"Urahara!"

"Yes?"

" I don't want to be executed." , Yuki said softly.

"You won't be, as long as you follow my training regime."

Yuki nodded quickly.

"We'll start as soon as possible."

_I would show them, I would show the Gotei 13 and Central 46, they had underestimated Hoshizaki Yuki._

_I wouldn't be some soul they could just execute._

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE!!!**

**I'm deciding not to write the part where Yuki trains, its too confusing.**

**The next chapter will be a month later in the timeline of the story.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-katuzie**


	3. Another Captain?

**Katuzie**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Another Captain?? **

Byakuya Kuchiki sat kneeled on the floor, sipping his tea slowly. Shunsui laid on his back on a nearby pillow, relaxing and chattering about the new soul they had escorted to Soul Society. He had no care for Shunsui's talk, until one sentence caught his attention.

"Seems like the newbie is entering the Captain Qualification's Exam, looks like she isn't going to be executed. Damn…I had bet against her. I really can't help but wonder how strong she is, don't you? Kuchiki."

Byakuya almost choked on the tea he was drinking. The girl entered the Captain Qualification's Exam?? Last time when he met the girl was with Shunsui, she had shown no potential. He had simply passed her by, not caring for her. Shunsui had done most of the talk. He had no interest in the soul, and simply completed his mission by telling her what he was required to say. Who did this girl think she was? The spark of fury lit inside of him grew, she had no chance of achieving Bankai! She had only been in Soul Society about a month!! Was this Hoshizaki girl simply entering the exam to mock the Captains?? Unbelievable, she must be mocking the Gotei 13 itself!!

"I do not believe she could have completed all the courses and achieved Bankai too.", said Byakuya, hissing quietly, desperately trying to supress his anger.

"Byakuya, you felt the high reiatsu she emitted and when she first arrived in Soul Society." , responded Kyouraku.

"Reiatsu does not matter if you can not properly control it and use it effectively, a month is barely enough time to learn to be a shinigami, but a captain nonetheless? If she has met the requirements and achieved Bankai, I'll give her the Kuchiki family heirloom myself." , stated Kuchiki sternly.

Kyouraku sighed, he had to get his hands on a camera from the Real World when Kuchiki gave Yuki-chan the precious family heirloom.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_-Yoruichi's Basement_

"Wow Yuki! You're alot faster now!!", remarked Yoruichi as she tried to catch Yuki in the game of tag they were playing, Shinigami version of course. It was an excellent way of training, not only was it fun, they could practice Shunpo and it was slightly challenging in the limited space.

"Yoruichi-san! Do you think my shunpo is faster than that Kuchiki?" , earnestly asked Yuki-san.

"Of course it is, you're almost as good as me, and little Byakuya-kun is still centuries away from being at my level." , smirked Yoruichi arrogantly.

"Hmm, I'm as good as you? Well try to catch me?" , joked Yuki-san.

"Hey, I said almost as good!" , responded Yoruichi.

The two started flash stepping, intiating a deadly dance, Yoruichi's body poised to tag, Yuki's eyes swiftly following Yoruichi's movements. Each refused to give up and as they flashed faster and faster, their bodies slowly became simple blurs of color.

_Clap_

_Clap_

_Clap_

"Yuki-san, you have no chance of beating Yoruichi, eventually she will beat you even if it takes a while. Don't forget she's the Goddess of Flash!" ,remarked Urahara-san as he suddenly appeared.

The two women stopped, both breathing heavily after moving at unbelievable speeds. Yuki panted loudly before transferring her attention to the poorly dressed man who had stopped Yoruichi's and her's battle.

"What do you want Urahara?", questioned Yuki, slightly annoyed at his interference.

"Nothing just bored, tommorow is the day of the Captain Qualification Exams. We need to go over it again." , reminded Urahara.

"Sure..."

Yuki jumped down from mid-air, landing quietly on to the rocky terrain, almost making no sound. She was excited about the exams. Just thinking about it made her whole body tingle with anxiety and anticipation. The exam was to show the Gotei 13 and Central 46 that she was not to be messed with, and becoming a captain would only ensure that it was a constant reminder in the minds of the fellow shinigami.

"So Yuki, listen closely. There are three different ways to becoming a captain. 1)The Captain Proficiency Test, you display that you have achieved Bankai 2) Personal Recommendation, you are personally recommended by at least 6 captains and approved by 3 of the other 7 captains 3) Trial by Combat, you have to defeat a captain one-on-one with at least 200 witnesses. Considering that you have achieved Bankai, naturally you'll take the Captain proficiency Test." ,said Urahara.

"No, I'm not. ", Yuki stated simply.

"What? ", asked Yoruichi, not understanding.

"I want to fight Kuchiki. The reason I achieved Bankai was incase I lost, I could always take the Captain Proficiency Test later." , explained Yuki.

"So that's why you asked me whether or not your Shunpo was at a higher level than Byakuya's..."

"Listen Yuki, if you want to defeat Byakuya, then you'll going to have to give it your ALL. No holding back, you've fought Urahara and me head-on for 30 days straight. Near the end of the month, you were finally able to defeat us. If you get yourself beat by Byakuya. Then I'll personally skin you alive for making us look bad." ,said Yoruichi evilly.

"Yes Yoruichi-san", answered Yuki meekly. Though she knew there was another way, Yuki always wanted to see the hot headed side of the extra strict asshole… She was pissed at him for looking at her like she wasn't worthy of being in his presence when he and the pink haori dude had escorted her to Soul Society. She was sure if she pissed him off enough he wouldn't be able to fight her using 100% of his strength and she could take advantage of that to defeat him.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**-Captain's Meeting**

"As you know, Hoshizaki Yuki has undergone training this past month to complete all the Shinigami courses at the Academy. We have notice from Urahara-san that not only she has completed them but exceeded them and wishes to take the Captain Qualification's Exam.", croaked out General Commander Yamamoto who was surprised by the news himself.

Gasps and murmurs echoed throughout the room. Looks like Yuki wasn't getting executed...

"Hoshizaki Yuki has chosen Trial by Combat to prove herself worthy of the Captain Position. All 10 Captains will attend, along with the other 189 witnesses since one captain will be required to fight. (10 captains because 3 are traitors. It should be 190 beacuse 190 + 10 is 200, but 1 captain will fight so tis 189) The battle is at 12 PM and Hoshizaki Yuki will meet us here at 11:45. Our rendevous point is Sōkyoku Hill."

Shunsui saw Byakuya smirk, he sighed. If Yuki-chan had chosen Trial by Combat, it would mean she hadn't achieved Bankai. Turns out that he wouldn't need the camera that he gripped in the pocket of his haori. Byakuya Kuchiki would wear the irreplaceable scarf around his neck till he died.

"Hoshizaki Yuki has chosen to fight Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Division."

More gasps and murmurs were aroused.

Yuki had chosen Kuchiki? Byakuya Kuchiki was a formidable captain, he was well-rounded in battle. Kuchiki was masterful at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort, he had also been personally taught the "Goddess of Flash" and often displayed his high knowledge of Kido spells, showing his ablity to use spells up to level 81, not only that, Byakuya was a perceptive fighter with enhanced durabiliy, expert hand-to-hand combat, and immense reiatsu. Hoshizaki Yuki was as good as dead. This really would be an interesting battle thought Shunsui.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Captain's Qualification Exam**

Shunsui had set up a bet, who would win, and who would lose. 8 of the Captains had bet that Byakuya would win (Division 2,4,6,7,9,10,11,12) Shunsui however had taken a chance and bet that Yuki would win and had also convinced Jushiro to bet in Yuki's favor. Shunsui had only put in a measly 1000 yen, while the captains had put in rather large amounts of money, if Shunsui lost he had only lost 1000 yen. If he won, well then he would have a rather large amount of money, of course after splitting the money with Jushiro and Yuki. Yes, Yuki had been behind the whole bet, she would receive a rather large percentage of the earnings if Kuchiki was defeated. All the witnesses and the captains along with Yuki were gathered on Sōkyoku Hill.

"Welcome everyone! This battle is to decide whether or not Hoshizaki Yuki is worthy of being a Captain and will or will not receive that position. Hoshizaki Yuki will battle Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Division. Everyone gathered here today are witnesses to the outcome of the battle." ,said General Commander Yamamoto.

Byakuya Kuchiki and Hoshizaki Yuki stood in the middle of Sōkyoku Hill, both staring daggers at each other, the tension was thick in the air. A barrier had been erected around the witnesses (excluding the Captains). Jushiro couldn't help but stare at Yuki, he had to admit, she was unbelievably pretty, like a .... a goddess. Yuki's raven hair was held up high in a ponytail, her fair skin held a deep contrast against her dark midnight hair. She was almost as pale as Jushiro himself!! Except, that skin of hers was so alluring, unlike his which had a rather unhealthy feeling, Yuki's fair skin was a milky cream. Her eyes were green, a perfect green, they weren't just one color though, it was a light green in some places and a darker in others. Her eyes shimmered with determination and anticipation. She was... excited? Her eyes showed no sign of fear or anxiety. Her perfect face held a smirk, aimed right at Captain Kuchiki.

"See something you like Jushiro?" , joked Shunsui.

Even though Jushiro knew deep within himself that his long time buddy was joking, he couldn't help but admit that infact, he _did_ infact see something he like. Worry filled him, the tension between the Kuchikia and Yuki were thick, Kuchiki didn't seem to like her, and Jushiro couldn't help but fear for her life. However, her condescending grin seemed to relieve him of his fears.

"The battle will commence... NOW!"

In one swift move, too quick for the naked eye to follow, Byakuya executed his famous move, Senka, and Senbonzakura was stabbed deep into the girl, blood spurting out in all directions. Shouts erupted in the crowds and Kuchiki smirked knowing he had won.

"Wow, close call." ,rang out Yuki's voice.

What had been her body on Senbonzakura's sword was no longer Yuki's corpse, but simply a black coat. Kuchiki's eyes froze, this couldn't be what he thought.

"Yes, it is what you thought it was. Utsusemi, the Molting Cicada. Surely you've learned it from Yoruichi-san, She taught you too, didn't she?" ,said Yuki, the grin still on evident on her face.

The crowd stared at Yuki, not one crimson stain was on her, she showed no sign of ever have been injured by Senbonzakura's blade. Shunsui grinned along with Yuki, maybe she would win after all. Every witness stared at her respectfully, slightly intimidated by her power. Only Kuchiki's stare was not one out of respect, but out of hate.

The smirk on her face only grew as Yuki saw the evil glare he directed at her, the plan was being executed perfectly. Pissing him off might not be too hard after all? But after 100 years of living among the stuffy Kuchiki clan, being a noble must've taken a toll on him, it should be easier for him to hold his mask together. Unless he was already pissed at her, for what she didn't know, but the more pissed the better.

"Looks like I underestimated you." ,were Kuchiki's only words.

In a flash, Yuki appeared a few meters behind Kuchiki. Byakuya turned around quickly, his reaction obviously too slow to catch up. In her hand was a few strands of Byakuya's hair.

"Looks like my Shunpo really is faster than yours!!" , taunted Yuki.

"You could've slit my throat if you got that close. Why didn't you?" ,asked Byakuya.

"Because little Byakuya. This battle means nothing to me." ,responded Yuki.

The whole crowd suddenly became quiet.

"Why not?" ,asked Byakuya, obviously not comprehending the meaning of her words.

"Kuchiki-taichou, you see. I've already achieved Bankai."

Shunsui grinned,

_Snap!_

He quickly photographed Byakuya's face. That image would be carved permanently in all the minds of the witnesses.

"I'll make sure you can't become captain then! You'll die at my hand!" ,yelled Byakuya.

"Don't say such mean things Kuchiki. We're friends aren't we? You know a little birdie told me, that if I achieved Bankai, you would give me your family heirloom. That scarf around your neck."

The audience all looked to Byakuya's neck, the white scarf that usually hung at his neck had disappeared.

"Oops! Look I was to excited to have it and took it a bit earlier. Sorry!"

Byakuya's face right now was one of pure hate, and of course he was glaring at Shunsui who was hiding behind Jushiro.

"Byakuya-kun, if you kill me. I can promise you I'm giving this to Shunsui-san. And you know his laid back attitude, some people _cough* cough* _Nanao-chan _cough* cough*_ might even call him a lazy ass. You don't want this valuable scarf to be gambled away when he's drunk! Do you Byakuya-kun? I'm sure the elders won't be pleased." ,teased Yuki.

Soi-fon had to admit, she was one manipulative bitch, a very very very smart one. Byakuya's face was completely contorted, his eyes glittered with anger and ferocity. His composure was lost for a second. and he desperately tried to flash step and grab the scarf back. But Yuki simply was faster than him.

"Sorry Kuchiki, no can do!" ,sang Yuki before tossing the scarf into Shunsui's lap.

"You know Yoruichi-san said it was such a long time since you were the same hot-headed boy long time ago. Glad to see he isn't completely gone."

"Kuchiki-san, why don't you release some of your anger and release Senbonzakura?"

Byakuya had no choice, he had to defeat this girl if he wanted to leave with his pride. He hated this girl, though he had to admit she was intriguing and smart.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Byakuya's blade glowed pink, and slowly transformed into thousands of tiny cherry blossom petals.

"Glad to see you finally released your shikai. Ready to see mine?"

"Kill, Amida!!" (Amida is God of death,)

Shunsui's head pounded with thoughts, Kill? Of all the zanpaktou's he had seen, he had never seen a shinigami released by the word kill. Gin's though was very close to it, shoot to kill, Shinsou was the traitorous bastard's release. However, this woman's words echoed deep into him, the words ringing in his ears, making him tremble and shake. Every spectator of the battle could feel the killing intent radiating from her.

A glow of light transformed from her blade, and it changed to the form of a scythe.

Well wasn't that perfect, kill, scythe, God of Death. Didn't that just scream death or what??

Byakuya guided the razor-sharp cherry blossoms, Yuki made no movement to dodge. She held her scythe high in the air and slashed right through the cherry blossoms, the pink petals dissolved in the air.

"Byakuya-san, my shikai form can kill anything with a simple slash. Did you not hear the word I used to release it? It doesn't matter how hard it is, or sharp. It will be destroyed. I suggest that you give up this instant. If I destroy all your petals, which I can promise you I am capable of, Senbonzakura herself will be destroyed and you will never wield your Zanpaktou again." ,whispered Yuki in a serious tone, the smirk on her face was completely wiped out.

Byakuya simply stared at her.

"I never thought this sword fit me, I was a doctor in my first life. How could I have a sword with such killing intent as a shinigami? It's easily explained but I'll save that for another time." ,commented Yuki.

"Just please… Give up already. I don't want to hurt Senbonzakura. Amida said she was quite the looker!"

"If you don't want to hurt me, then you should never have chosen Trial By Combat. I'm sorry, but this is a battle." , answered Byakuya coldly.

Byakuya let go of his sword, letting it fall into the ground, "Bankai."

___________________________

**ok.. I warned u about her being slightly mary sue-ish.**

**But she won't be that strong later in like the 23rd something chapter because of an incident ok! So keep reading and REVIEW!!**

**Pretty please??**

**With cherries?**


	4. The End of the Battle

Please review!!

Pretty please??

U get cookies if u do!

The End of the Battle

_____________________________________________

**Captain Qualification's Exam: Trial by Combat**

Phasing through the ground as though it was a pool of water, the surrounding grew dark and eerie, and only Yuki and the Captains could now see the battle. Giant blades sprouted from the ground, bursting into a near-infinite number of tiny pink petals. Yuki's face showed no sign of worry, she simply gazed at the beautiful razor sharp blades in wonder.

"Byakuya-san, your Zanpakto really is beautiful. Its like a million cherry blossoms blowing in the air." ,murmured Yuki, looking at the magnificent sight, her face filled with amazement.

The blades aimed for Yuki, her face was now impassive. Swiftly dodging the petals with Shunpo, she slashed the cherry blossoms that got too close. Byakuya cringed, quickly changing the shape of his Bankai into four rows of pink glowing swords. One appeared in his hand.

"Let's see how good you are at swordsmanship."

Byakuya lunged for Yuki, Yuki slashed at his sword, it quickly disintegrated into thin air.

"Did you not learn? I said that my sword will destroy it!!!" ,shouted Yuki.

"Way of Destruction 54: Haien! (Abolishing Flames)" , initiated Byakuya. a blast of purple reiatsu rushed toward Yuki.

"Way of Binding 73: Tozansho! (Falling Mountain Crystal)" ,responded Yuki calmly, an inverted blue pyramid was created around her, shielding Yuki from Byakuya's attack.

Byakuya winced, he was utterly angry, more like pissed. Her sword's ability was unfair, but she had a blind spot. Hoshizaki Yuki wasn't willing to destroy Senbonzakura and Byakuya knew that. His Bankai transformed again, the blades became little petals and were circulating around Yuki. Her face was calm, Kuchiki squinted at her. She was not willing to destroy his zanpaktou, she would be killed by this attack. The petal grew closer and closer, whirling around her, this attack swirled around her like a cloud, flying from every possible angle, leaving no blind spot. She would be slashed everywhere. The sharp blades grew into a sphere, you could not see her anymore, the pink whirlwind lunged at her. Suddenly, the petals whirled out. Her scythe was spinning around her like a shield. Had she destroyed Senbonzakura, worried Byakuya. No, the petals were still intact.

"Byakuya, looks like you keep taking advantage of my kind soul. You are lucky Senbonzakura did not die at my hand. Amida would've been more than glad to have killed her. I will finish this quickly." , said Yuki as she raised her scythe in the air.

An outburst of deadly coughing interrupted their battle. Ukitake's palms were painted crimson red with his blood. He kneeled on the ground, pain incinerating his body. Yuki's attention was averted to Jushiro's coughing. Her eyes weren't just curiuosity, they were ones of pure terror.

_It can't be._

_It can't be._

Yuki fell to her knees, her eyes holding a glassy look.

_Flashback_

_"Onii-chan, will you really get better." ,sobbed Yuki._

_"Yuki, don't cry. I've been battling this disease for 3 years already. It destroyed my life, isn't it about time that I let go?", asked Onii-chan smiling._

_"No! Don't leave me..." ,cried Yuki._

_"Stay safe Yuki-chan." ,said Hiro as he fell back to sleep._

_The very next day Hiro died._

_She hated illnesses, that's why she became a doctor._

_Hiro was always coughing, his carpet covered with old blood stains._

_Flashback_

Hiro had the same disease as this captain, the captain who was coughing, whose eyes were filled with anguish and pain. Yuki had to help him. She had let Hiro-kun slip past her fingertips. She would help him, even with the 4th Squad's Captain's aid, the captain would fall unconscious. Yuki hated this disease, there was so much coughing and blood. Tears ran down her cheeks. Byakuya released his Bankai, what was wrong with her? Why was she was crying just because Jushiro was having one of his fits again? She wasn't paying attention, this was his chance. This would be the same as kicking her when she was down... but wasn't all fair in love and war? He took advantage of her averted concentration and sliced her with Senbonzakura. Yuki gasped, blood spurting out everywhere. This had caught her by surpise. But it didn't break her resolve. She had decided she would save the captain, she would finish this battle quickly and go to his aid.

"Let me help him." ,whispered Yuki hoarsely.

"Finish this battle." , stated Byakuya.

"If that's what you wish." , was the quiet answer.

No one saw Yuki move, in less than a millisecond, the noble Captain Kuchiki was on his knees. Yuki hadn't even moved or did she? Byakuya could feel the slashes where her scythe had wounded him, it burned, scorching his very flesh. He gritted his teeth as he saw her look toward the bloody captain. Why did she want to help Jushiro so much? Yuki rushed to the white-haired captain's aid.

"MOVE!" ,warned Yuki to Unohana and Shunsui.

Unohana moved away quietly, but Shunsui argued. "He's my friend!" Yuki had no time for this, soon the captain would fall unconscious. She released combo attacks on shunsui, punch in the gut, knee in the groin, twist the arm and crush into the ground! Shunsui's face was firmly planted into the ground. _OW! Damn, she's only getting 45% not 50% of the profits than!! thought Shunsui. _

Yuki took out a second Zanpaktou, raising it in the air, she yelled.

"May the heavens fall to my knees, let the fires of hell be smothered. Fate itself will tremble before me, and life will rise again!"

"RESURRECT, BINZURU-SONJA!! (God of curing illnesses)"

Yuki stabbed the glowing white sword in the middle of the captain's back. A burst of reiatsu released itself upon him.

Had the captain really been healed?

______________________________

So you're probably thinking, yeah, yeah, just another girl with unbelievable powers. No biggie. But please give it a chance!!

Pout…

Anyways… pwetty pleaz review!!


	5. Sweet Dreams Or not?

The glowing light faded to reveal an unconscious captain. Yuki dragged him over her shoulder, groaning at the effort. Geez, she thought. It has to be all muscle. Suddenly a picture of the handsome captain with his torso bare, revealing ripples of hardened abs popped into her mind. She flushed deeply, ashamed at herself for such an inapproiate thought.

"Unohana-taichou, please take him to the 4th division." ,requested Yuki.

"What did you do?",asked the motherly figue who was stunned at the 13th Captain's state. A few seconds ago, he was having a severe coughing fit, now he was laying peacefully... unconscious.

"He'll be fine, I used the simpler ones of Binzuru-Sonja's powers. I chose to let him sleep for a few hours. I could've healed him on the spot, but I thought it would be better for him to rest for now..." ,apologized Yuki.

"You have two Zanpaktou?" ,asked Shunsui, the voice came out muffled as his head was still smushed deep into the ground.

"Shut up!! You have no right to talk!! If I hadn't wasted my time crippling you, I could've used more of my energy into saving him!! You asshole!"

Yuki was now jumping on Shunsui's head, contorting his normal straw hat.

"And don't even try to take my share of the earnings!!"

Unohana-taicho looked at Yuki in suprise, "You bet on yourself??"

"Hai!! And I sure made a bundle! Ooh! Look at these wonderful hairpins, Kyoraku-san." ,said Yuki before extracting the delicate hairpins from Shunsui's hair.

"Yuki-chan!!! Give them back!!" ,fake-sobbed Shunsui, his fists pounding the ground, whining like a baby with Yuki sitting on him.

"If you don't give me my share, you'll never see your treasures again.",with that, Yuki retrieved the silk scarf in Shunsui's pink haori.

She looked to Byakuya's mangled body. Yuki sighed before pocketing the two family treausures, she shunpoed to the 6th division's side in a flash.

"Hey, you!"

"You alive?"

"Hey, Byakuya-san. You know maybe slicing you up again might wake you up, I sliced you in the gut last time. Maybe I should aim somewhere lower? Make sure you never have children again? That would prove the Kuchiki clan a problem, such a disgrace. Losing the family heirloom and not being able to produce a heir. "

Like magic, Byakuya elicited a struggled groan and managed to get up, he was completely zapped of his energy. Her Zanpaktou, just one slash, had this effect? If a normal sword had given him this wound, he would still be battling. Byakuya fell and collapsed. Yuki grabbed him and desperately tried to pick him up, crap, he was heavier than the other captain. That was understandable, being the head of the Kuchiki clan, he was naturally pressured to be physically fit. The other captain was sick, the disease had made him thin. Were all the dang captains this heavy? At least she didn't have to carry the monster that was known as Zaraki Kenpachi. He openly showed his muscle, he was tall and all the muscles just gave him the impression that he was bigger. She ran to Unohana's manta ray creature before letting Kuchiki fall onto the Zanpaktou.

They began their journey toward the 4th Squad.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Unohana-san, will Jushiro-kun be okay?" ,asked Yuki. She had learned from Unohana more about this captain. Apparently he was one of the oldest. Yuki examined him, he didn't look so old, he was probably in his early 30s physically, his white hair fell to the side like falling snow. Yuki couldn't help but blush at the sight laid before him.

"Hai, Yuki-chan. He'll be fine. He's had more severe fits."

Unohana left Jushiro's side, saying that he was treated and she should probably get back to Soukyou Hill with the captains. When Yuki followed to go, she had simply be told that it was a captain's meeting and the decision had yet to be decided, thought Yuki. This was going to be fun, I have the two treasures so I can toy with some of the captains whenever I want, thought Yuki. She scooted Jushiro's body to the side of the futon and scrambled on. Better catch an afternoon nap thought Yuki. She snuggled closer, not realizing what boundaries she might be passing and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

_Hiro-san..._

_"Yuki!! Come out, I can't find you anymore, Yuki-chan."_

_"I'm here Onii-chan!", giggled the 4 yr. old girl._

_"Oh there you are! You hid so well!", praised Hiro._

_Hiro suddenly began tickling the little toddler, they were in the park. Hiro was 12. Most of the friends said their little sisters were SOOOO annoying, but not Hiro-chan. He loved Yuki, she was so cute and always listened to him. She knew what was right and wrong, and looked up to him. _

_"Stop it Onii-chan! I'm.... laughing.... too much!!" ,giggled Yuki as she tried to scramble from her big brother's efforts._

_"Okay!! I know! How about we go to the ice cream shop at the end of the block, we can buy one of those popsicles that are 2 stuck together. We'll share half half!" _

_"HAI!! ONii-chan!" _

_Hiro grinned and took Yuki's hand._

_Cough*_

_Cough*_

_Hiro started coughing more severely and fell to the ground! Yuki ran to his side, her big innocent eyes full of fear. _

_"Hiro-san!!"_

_Hiro felt fluid on his hands that had been covering his coughing, he looked, it was a deep scarlet. He quickly wiped it on his black school uniform, trying to hide it from Yuki. But she saw the blood on his fingers, slowly dripping downward._

_"Hiro! Why are you bleeding!" ,cried Yuki._

_"Yuki! It's just a cut. You can't tell Oto-san or Oka-san!!",asked Hiro._

_"Why???" ,sobbed Yuki, it had been the first time she heard Hiro's voice like that, so sad and desperate and harsh. That only made more tears trickle down her cheeks._

_"Please! It's just a one-time thing! I promise!", begged Hiro._

_"Okay..." ,promised Yuki._

_Hiro picked up Yuki, giving her a piggy-back ride._

_"See? I'm all better."_

_"Yes you're all betting Onii-chan!" ,said Yuki._

_Little did she know that Hiro was having a mental and physical conflict inside, his lungs hurt, they were constricting slowly. His head screamed at him to tell his parents, but he couldn't. Money was tight and telling them would only make them worry, going too a doctor costed too much and their insurance didn't cover them. He had seen symptoms before, hard time breathing, nausea, weird hunger cravings. He knew what he had, but he couldn't tell anybody, not even Yuki-chan._

It's all my fault! thought Yuki as she watch the scene being replayed in her head. If I had told Mom and Dead, Hiro wouldn't have- wouldn't have died!! It was her fault, she killed her own brother!! Yuki wasn't aware to the outside world, her only thought was on how horrible she was. The guilt of not telling her family and letting Hiro-chan died suffocated her everyday, thoughts of Hiro would haunt her in her sleep, it was a curse she would have to carry for the rest of her life.

"Hiro-chan!!"

"Don't go!!"

"Please don't go!"

Little did Yuki know, a certain captain was watching her scream and struggle. Embracing her tightly, he let her tears fall on his white haori, comforting her until she woke up.


	6. I do not accept!

Yuki felt safe, something warm was wrapped around her. The warmth that engulfed her was so, so addicting, so deliciously addicting. Yuki unconsciously snuggled closer, it felt so good here. It felt like she was in heaven, like she had no worries, no bad memories, she breathed in deeply. The scent that hit her was so aromatic and fragrant, it smelled exactly like fresh-brewed tea, tea with real tea leaves, not those awful tea bags or stupid powders. Jasmine tea... it was her favorite, the scent was so fresh yet calming.

"It smells good." ,she muttered quietly.

Jushiro blushed as the girl snuggled closer to him, did he really smell that good? Even if this _was his _futon,he should probably let her rest, Jushiro sat up letting go of Yuki and surrendering the rest of the futon to her, he moved to stand but a hand grabbed his ankle before he could walk away.

"Warm, so warm... don't go,"

Jushiro looked down at her, her face wasn't the original peaceful state, it looked suddenly looked lonely and vulnerable, her lips quivering slightly. He sighed, sometimes the girl was so innocent-looking that he forgot that she was probably only a few years younger than him... physically of course. Jushiro complied and laid back down, embracing her again.

Yuki smiled as the warmth was returned to her, she laid her head right next to it. A few strands of something soft tickled her cheek and she shifted closer to the warmth.

_Thump_

_Thump_

Was that a heartbeart? That couldn't be her own, was this someone else's? Instantly her eyes snapped open to meet Jushiro's alarmed ones, she jumped back and quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to invade your privacy...", she mumbled out lamely.

"Well you were having nightmares, It isn't your fault."

I opened the door, preparing to walk back to Yoruichi's place. The sun was still low, it was morning. The battle had ended in early afternoon, she had slept throught the day and night?

Jushiro saw her confusion, and said," Unohana-taichou lets me rest for a couple of days, she tries not to bother me and lets me rest for a day or two before coming to visit, She probably didn't expect you to still be here and didn't tell you."

Oh no! She had kept him up while he was supposed to be resting. It was all her fault if he got more sick.

"I'm so sorry, I was supposed to let you rest and kept you up the whole time with my selfishness, please accept my apology.",said Yuki.

"It's no problem, ." ,smiled Ukitake.

"Thank you... I need to go," ,said Yuki before quickly running out, her face was flushed a deep red. She had to admit, 13th taichou of the 13th divison was rather handsome. He reminded her so much of Hiro. So kind and caring, so thoughtful... Her heart clenched as she thought about her big brother, tears beginning to brim at her eyes. At that moment Byakuya Kuchiki turned the corner and saw Yuki on her knees crying. He had been trying to find Unohana-taichou for some more medicine, the wounds that Yuki had inflicted on him had been quite deep. He stood still, watching her cry.

"Why did it have to be you Onii-chan?" ,she whimpered softly.

"It's... It's all my fault."

"I'm such a horrible person, I should've told Oka-san!"

"If-I-If I had... You would be alive!"

"It's all my fault you're gone...", sobbed Yuki.

Byakuya couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the girl. What had she done that could've been so horrible?

"Onii-chan, Ukitake-taichou is so much like you. So kind and wonderful, he's so caring and thoughtful... Just like you Onii-chan... Ukitake-kun is soooo different than Kuchiki-taichou..." ,she said, dreaming that Hiro-kun could hear her.

All symapthy Byakuya had felt flew out the window, what did she mean soooo different? He was kind and wodnerful too! He could be caring and thoughtful! That was what Hisana always said about him, that he was her Prince Charming., he took pried in her words. He was the epitome of all of those things!! The girl knew nothing about him.

"But maybe Byakuya-san isn't so mean... You always said , "Don't judge a book by its cover.", I can't judge a person by the way they act toward me. Maybe he's kind and caring too! It would be hard to imagine him smiling so kindly like Ukitake-san, but its possible right Hiro-chan?"

Slowly, Byakuya's sympathy returned. Maybe the girl wasn't as bad as he thought.

"The General Commander has requested an urgent meeting, all 9 (minus Gin, Tosen, Aizen and the General Commander) captains are required to come. Hoshizaki Yuki is asked to come too.", said a voice sounding out into the air, disappearing as suddenly as it had come.

Yuki gasped, a meeting? She quickly began to shunpo toward the 1st division, but remembered Jushiro. He was required to come, she quickly flash-stepped back. She slid open the door, Jushiro had heard the message too and was putting on his captain's haori.

"You need help getting there?" ,offered Yuki. Jushiro nodded appreciatively and Yuki put his arm over his shoulder, slightly supporting his body.

Byakuya watched the whole scene, Hoshizaki Yuki was a kind girl. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she became captain...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Meeting**

Yuki slumped Jushiro inside the room, his brow was sweaty and his breaths were shallow and labored. Kyoraku eyed his buddy as she helped him to his spot.

"General Commander Yamamoto-sama? Where should I be?"

"You will stand in the center, this meeting revolves about you."

"Hai..."

"Captains! I have urgent news about our friend Yuki-san here."

"Is it about her and the captain position?" ,interrupted Kyoraku-taichou.

"Yes... It is. The decision has been decided."

Yuki sucked air in, this was it, she thought.

"She is more than talented enough to become a captain, she was proved herself in the battle with Kuchiki-taichou."

Yuki released some of the compressed air in slight relief, was that good news? Why couldn't the geezer just get on with it!

"However, Central 46 has argued that even though she was completed the courses. She has never entered the Shinigami Academy and therefore has never graduated from it. This will give subsitute shinigami such as Kurosaki Ichigo the wrong idea... "

Crap... Did this mean she wasn't becoming a captain? Why couldn't the geezer just directly say it, it was simple, yes or no?

"Central 46 has required that even though she has finished the courses, she is enrolled in Shinigami Academy, after she has graduated then she will take the test again..."

Wait... what? It was understandable if she didn't become a captain, but forcing her to enroll in the Academy and completing all the courses all over again! Then what was the point of that one month? Did that all go to waste?She had fought and trained for 31 with no interruption, she rarely slept, only stopping for necessary things...

Did Central 46 know what she had gone through? No! They didn't!

Blood had dripped from her wounds every day...

Sweat would pour from her brow...

She had almost died training...

The "incident" with Amida had almost killed her!

This was what she got...

The Central 46 knew **_nothing_**?

She would not accept this...

Why should she suffer the punishments of the people who were called Central 46?

There was no way she was accepting, none at all. And she would do whatever she had to do to make them understand, she deserved the position of being a captain!

Yuki put her hand to her neck and ripped off the necklace.

_Clink_

_It fell to the floor..._

_With the necklace, the seal fell, unleashing itself..._

"I will not accept this..."


	7. The punishment

Ukitake fell to his knees... This reiatsu that suddenly overpowered him... it was monstorous. The necklace that fell was a seal???

His lungs burned, he had not rebounded from his attack and with the addition of this reiatsu... he would faint.

"Way of Binding 81: Danku!"

A energy barrier fell over Ukitake, the pain quickly eased into a fading numb andhe found it easier to breath.

Kyoraku secretly thanked Yuki for keeping his friend safe from the effects of the reiatsu... even though she was the one who had executed the problem itself. All the other Captains staggered backward, paralyzed by the shock of the enormosity of the reiatsu. Suddenly a flash of orange and brown appeared behind Yuki, the necklace was picked up from the ground and the clasp was snapped shut around her neck.

"Yuki..."

"Yoruichi-san..."

"Didn't Urahara tell you that it would be fatal for your disease if you took off the necklace. The strain of your reiatsu isn't good for you..."

The energy barrier over Ukitake dissipatated and he found himself once again joined with the group.

"Yuki-chan... You're sick??" ,asked Shunsui, inquiring more about the demon-cat's words.

"Hai...", was the simple answer.

"General Commander Yamamato, I am truly sorry for my lack of responsibility and control over my reiatsu. I understand and willingly take all punishments..." ,said Yuki before falling to the floor and bowing deeply.

"Yuki... you are required to complete all 6 years at the Shinigami Academy and you are not permitted to skip no matter how advanced you may be. You will not be legible to participate in the Captain Qualification Exams until further notice. Is this understood?"

"Hai...", it was her fault, in her sudden rage in being denied what she had worked for, she had fallen. She had lost her pride with the fall too.

"Let's go Yoruichi-san..."

And without a bid of farewell, the two women were gone...

"Yama-jii, weren't you a bit harsh. She must have worked hard to transform from a simple soul to a captain-level shinigami."

"Her outburst proved that she wasn't mature enough to handle the position of Captain."

"Yamamoto-sama, you know that the Central 46 didn't argue against whether or not she will receive this position, they were all massacred by Aizen!! You have led their duties ever since!! What do you have against Yuki."

"Ukitake-taichou! Don't use that tone against me! Yuki's past is shrouded with mystery!! Even though, it can not be denied that she is strong. We don't know whether or not she can be trusted, we have already been betrayed by 3 of our captains! Would you like it to add a 4th? Soul Society has suffered greatly because of our mistake. I will make sure never to let Soul Society suffer again!! This is final! Meeting Dismissed!!"

"Wait, Yamamoto-san!"

There stood Urahara looking lazy as ever.

"Urahara-san."

"Not much, just to say thanks for letting me stay here and train Yuki. She'll be staying in one of the rooms in the 2nd division... That's all, I guess...

Oh, wait! Yuki has one request that she has asked me to notify you of, in the midst of all this drama, she forgot."

"And what is this request?"

"She wants to go to the real world."

______________

**That's it folks,**

**quite short.**

**but 2 on the same day!!**

**-Katuzie  
**


	8. Memories in the Rain

**I already have the whole story planned out!!**

**I'm so excited.**

**And remember please review~~**

**especially since I've been updating often.**

**-katuzie**

**I wonder If I'm spoiling you...**

**_The Unwanted Truth_  
**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"For what reasons does she wish to go to the Living World?" ,asked Yamamoto.

"Well, Yamamoto-san... I'm not exactly at liberty to say, its a personal affair..." , deflected Urahara.

"If she wants to go, I need a good reason..."

"Yamamoto-san, in 4 days it will exactly be 20 years since her brother died. She wishes to go visit her brother's grave... That's all she wishes to do..." , truthfully answered Urahara.

The whole room was filled with an eerie silence.

_Her brother, is that Hiro-kun? Was that the one who she was dreaming about? ,thought Ukitake. _

"She has permission to go if she is supervised by at least 2 captains."

"I volunteer to go!" , quickly shouted out Jushiro.

All the captains stared at him, slightly embarrassed, he tried to explain himself, "Well, she did help me with my coughing fit... So I guess I kind of owe her."

"Jushiro, I don't want you tiring yourself out, its better for your health if you stay." ,replied the General Commander.

"I have 4 days, if I sleep until the day before, I'll be as good as new."

"Please? I owe her..."

"Fine, you are permitted to go. We still need one captain." ,said Yamamoto-sama as his eyes foraged the room for willing captains.

Byakuya raised his hand, "General Commander Yamamoto, I am willing to go."

"Hmm? Kuchiki-taichou, you are willing to go? Then we are set, Hoshizaki Yuki will be permitted to go. The Senkaimon will be unlocked and each of you will be given a Hell Butterfly, all will meet at Soukyou Hill at 9 o' clock in the morning. Please tell

Hoshizaki Yuki the news Urahara-san."

"Hai!" ,said Urahara before rushing out to tell Yuki the good news.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuki breathed in as the doors of the Senkaimon opened, 3 Hell Butterflies fluttered before them, leading the way. It suprised Yuki how something so small could be so important to Soul Society. When they reached the other side, Yuki noticed that the skys were gray and gloomy. No sun lit the air with happiness, that was good. Yuki didn't want today to be sunny, having it be cheerful all around her was slightly annoying when she was so blue.

"It's this way. " ,pointed out Yuki.

Yuki knew Karakura Town well, she had grown up here, she had died here as well. It was filled with memories, both happy and sad. Here was where she walked her first steps, where she rode her first bike. But even though this was the place where she spent all 27th of her birthdays, this was also the place where she spent 3 horrible years watching Hiro wither away from his disease. This was the place where Hiro had coughed blood, where crimson stains met white carpets, where her childhood ended and reality snatched her up. This was the place where Hiro _died. _

Yuki ignored Byakuya's worried looks, he was probably just wondering whether or not she was leading them in the right direction. Of course she was! She had walked this road for 19 years, even when she went to college, she always skip school to come here and spend the day at Hiro's grave. When her parents were busy, she walked here herself, the road was full of sad thoughts and depressing memories. Haku never came with her. She barely knew her older brother. Hiro had died before Haku was even born. This cement path was a road to her brother's own grave. (Her parents were buried somewhere else)

They finally reached the cemetery, Yuki took a deep breath. She had memorized this path since she was 7, the way to get there was carved deep into her brain, even if she lost her memory she would always know how to get to Hiro's grave.

_Go straight past 5 rows, turn left, 2nd to the last one, and there it was._

Yuki stared at the tombstone.

_Hoshizaki Hiro_

_Born:5/21/74_

_Died: 4/18/89_

_Beloved Son to Riku and Hina Hoshizaki_

_Beloved Brother to Haku and Yuki Hoshizaki_

Yuki didn't even know why their parents put Haku on the grave, she never met them, the tombstone had been rewritten after Haku was born. Haku was born a decade after Hiro had died, she is 17 now. The last time she visited the family, Haku had wanted to become a doctor like her. But Yuki had done her best to convince Haku otherwise. Like her name, Haku was white, pure, innocent. She had never come close to seeing reality's shadow, Yuki wanted to make sure she would never meet reality itself. It had ruined her childhood and life. Being a doctor, Haku would be surrounded by death, it would take away her innocence.

"Byakuya-taichou, Ukitake-taichou. Can I have some privacy?" ,said Yuki as she stared emptily at the tombstone.

The two captains hesitated.

"Please, I promise not to try anything. I just want to talk to Hiro..."

They slowly walked back, respecting Yuki's wish for privacy... (Or did they??? LOL)

"Hiro-kun... Onii-chan... I miss you. If you hadn't died, I know you would be married right now. You would have a beautiful wife and twins. You would name one after me and another after your wife. You had your life all planned out... didn't you? You wanted to have your first girlfriend at 15, your first kiss a month after you met her. The two of you would be high school sweethearts but when high school was over you two would go your separate ways. You would go to a good college and study law and then there you wanted to meet your future wife there, your soul mate, she would be a doctor and the two of you would fall in love. But reality came and messed up everything, you would never live life out like you wanted to. You never got a chance to actually live...

"Hiro-kun, you never even got to meet Haku. She's so pretty, and her hair is so different then either of ours, its like the sky at twilight, not completely black. Its such a wonderful color, a dark black with a blue tone to it. And her eyes they'll so beautiful, if they were jewels they would sell for a million billion yen!! It's a wonderful teal color, like the ocean, jade and sapphire all blended together. Her eyes are like this captain's I saw... he was so short but his face was so stern. I wonder if her ever got a childhood. His hair is pure white! And his eyes are just like Haku's!! A captain... They're a level of people at Seireitei. Hiro-kun, I died... I was sent to a place called Soul Society, if I was sent there... Then are you there too? If you are I promise and swear on my life that I will find you. It's been 20 years, have you grown at all? Unohana-taichou tells me that age in Soul Society is different than the Living World's. Would you be a teenager now? That would be so weird, for my Onii-chan to look younger than me... If you're in Soul Society, do you ever think of me? Do you think I died fairly? I guess I don't really miss being alive, it was so boring, it was just living... I had to live every day thinking about you... Hiro-chan. It wasn't fair for you to die at all! You were still young! It's all my fault...

Hiro was the most wonderful person she had ever met.

Yuki thought of Hiro, he was always so cheerful, like her dad his hair was always a soft brown. Haku and Yuki had taken after their mother, that was where they got their black hair, Haku's specila hair was just a different version of Oka-san's hair. Haku had gotten father and mother's eyes, blue eyes met green eyes, and Haku was born. Hiro always had beautiful blue eyes while Yuki had the sparkling green ones. Hiro, he was so handsome. He was often asked out to dates and dances, but every time Hiro said no. He had to help the family out, since the age of 8 he had worked at the deli across from the park. Hiro would bring Yuki to the deli every school day, there she would do her homework while Hiro was busy carrying boxes and washing dishes in the back of the kitchen. He wasn't to be seen since he was too young to have a job. When it was 6 and his shift was over, they would walk home and in the 30 minutes before supper, Hiro would do the chores such as folding and washing clothes, sweeping the floor, doing whatever he could to keep the house neat and tidy so their parents could relax. Then he would give Yuki a snack and he would begin to cook dinner. When ota-san and oka-san were home, dinner was done and they ate in peace. Hiro would then start his homework while Yuki was taking a bath and changing her pajamas. He would read her a story, give her some water and a good night kiss. He was the epitome of the perfect brother and son, always thinking about the family and working hard, he would get good grades and take care of his little sister, he did chores without being told and made sure to let his parents rest after a day of hard work. When he was died, the family was in complete chaos, dinner was often served late, and the house always ended up being messy, they had lost Hiro's extra source of income and Yuki was in tears every day.

When Yuki had turned 8, she too assumed his role in the family, she received Hiro's job at the deli, did the chores and cooked dinner for the family. Things began to look up, slowly but surely. Ota-san received a promotion and 2 years later Oka-san got a better job with a higher source of income. Another year later, Haku was born. She had never known life the way Yuki and Hiro did. She was the lucky one and had been kept away from all the horrors of life, she had been kept away from reality herself. However now she wasn't so innocent, Yuki had died and Haku and her parent must be suffering right know. She would realize life wasn't so easy and would work hard.

Yuki stifled another cry.

"You know... I would gladly have died in your place. That way you could lived your life out the way you wanted to, I had no idea that I wanted to become a doctor until after you died. But before you died, you had everything planned out... Hiro-chan, how could you get sick so young? I hated it when you coughed blood up, I hated it when you got the white sheets and carpets red... I hated that you were always so pale and weak, your head would be so hot and you would always be sweaty. I hated it!"

A leak broke through the dam, a tear streaked down her face, and with the dam, Yuki broke down too.

Byakuya and Ukitake were huddled behind a tree, well to be truthful Ukitake was huddled behind a true, Byakuya was standing behind the crouched Ukitake. The 6th division captain was trying to act normally so if Ukitake was caught, he wouldn't be blamed. I mean seriously, who looks more guilty? The person who's standing and looking the other way or the person crouched behind a tree staring at the girl? But now Byakuya and Ukitake knew how Hiro died, Kuchiki knew the reason for the look of terror and horror on Yuki's face when she saw Ukitake cough blood up, they knew the reason she had so abruptly finished the battle just to save him from the depths of unconsciousness. It was all because of Hiro. Secretly inside, Jushiro felt a twinge of sadness. He had kind of hoped that she had saved him because she had cared about him...

_But she had only met him on that day, so how could have she cared about him? He was just a fool wishing for someone's love. Wait no, not love! Jushiro just wanted the girl to care about him. Not to love him! No! Forget it! He hadn't said love..._

Jushiro sighed inside, a beautiful, kind, smart, strong, talented, heck he could go all day... the point was such a wonderful and perfect girl could never love him. He was so taken and infatuated by Yuki that he had dreams about her on the nights before the anniversary of her brother's death. But then again, he had never slept with a girl in his arms before. This could just be his mind reacting for being so intimate with a girl for the first time, he hadn't ever been on a date before. Now that he thought about it, Kyoraku was the one who was surrounded by girls. Jushiro had never felt jealous or the need to be with the opposite gender. (JUSHIRO IS NOT PLAYING FOR THE OTHER TEAM!!! A.K.A. HE"S NOT GAYYY!!! JUST BECAUSE HE NEVER WANTED A GIRL DOES NOT MEAN HE"S GAY!!!) But for the first time, a girl had claimed him, incidently or purposely he did not know, but he knew that it made him feel so wonderful and full to have her in his arms. But ever being with Yuki was a dream, because as he had said before she was beautiful, kind, smart, strong, talented... basically perfect? Also, she was heartbroken by Hiro and his disease, not that Jushiro had the same one he knew Yuki would hurt just to be near him. He moved to the side of the tree trunk, his back was starting to ache.

_Snap!_

A lone branch that had been laying innocently was crushed when Jushiro switched positions. Yuki snapped to the right, facing the tree which Kuchiki and Ukitake were now whimpering behind. Of course Kuchiki was doing it "elegantly".

"Ukitake!!! Kuchiki!! YOU BASTARDS!!!!"

Yuki was now racing behind them as they quickly flash stepped out of the cemetery.

"Crap!" ,muttered Ukitake.

"Jushiro! This is all your fault!" ,yelled Kuchiki as he ran **_elegantly_** in front of Ukitake.

"Maybe we can negotiate with her?"

"Okay... We'll try that."

"Yuki-chan, we'll super sorry that we eavesdropped on you guys!" ,offered Ukitake trying to apologize.

"Yes Yuki-chan! We'll sorry. Oh and the family heirloom looks wonderful on you!!" ,said Kuchiki who was trying to butter Yuki up.

"I should have castrated you when I got the chance KUCHIKI!!! I'll make sure to cut you up and then I'll rip up the family heirloom and use the scraps to burn your body for the funeral! And you Ukitake! DON"T YOU THINK I WONT CONVINCE UNOHANA TO GIVE YOU LAXATIVES!! YOU"LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HIT YA'!! YOU"LL BE CROUCHING IN PAIN ALL DAY!!",cackled Yuki wickedly who was slowly catching up.

"Kuchiki. I have a plan! On the count of 3! We stop!!"

"1!"

"2!"

"3! STOP!"

"Now what Jushiro?" ,said Kuchiki who was uneasily eyes the speeding Yuki.

"We bow down and beg for our lives!"

"WHAT THAT"S YOUR BRILLIANT PLAN?!?! The head of the Kuchiki clan bows for no one!!"

"Do you want to die?"

Ukitake grabbed Kuchiki's head smushing it down to the ground.

"REPEAT AFTER ME!!"

"OH MIGHTY YUKI!! YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, STRONGEST, MOST TALENTED, SMARTEST, WOMAN IN THE UNIVERSE!" cough* cough* "Except Hisana!" cough* cough*

KICK INBETWEEN LEGS*

"REPEAT IT KUCHIKI!!"

"YOU ARE THE SUPREME LORD OF THE UNIVERSE!! WE BOW DOWN TO YOU!!", chanted Ukitake and Kuchiki who was bowing _**elegantly**_.

"Hmm! Trying to kiss up to me, heh? We since you're my servants you have to do whatever I say!!" ,grinned Yuki evilly.

"Do the lucky dance!!!"

"WHAT!!!" ,both shouted the captains.

"Hmm! Or do you want to suffer the consequences." ,said Yuki, Kuchiki could've swore that he saw a small patch of her jade eyes glint with mischief.

"WE ARE THE SERVANTS OF THE MIGHTY YUKI!",said the captains as they returned to bowing.

"DO THE LUCKY DANCE!!!"

Quickly the 2 captains started doing the lucky dance.

_Damn, thought Kuchiki. He could make al ot of stuff look elegant, but the lucky dance just wasn't one of them._

"Stay here! I need to get something."

Yuki quickly shunpo'ed away, frantically looking for something.

"Do you think she's trying to run away?" ,asked Kuchiki.

"No... I think she's trying to find something that will make fun of us."

Yuki suddenly returned with a camcorder in her hand. However Jushiro and Kuchiki who were ignorant to the current marvels of the time didn't understand what it was and just kept dancing.

"Start over."

And doing their best not to anger Yuki, the captains quickly started over.

They didn't even notice Yuki press the red button.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lucky! Lucky! Lucky!"

Kuchiki and Ukitake-taichou watched theirselves dance to the Lucky Dance.

_Crap, if that gets out my reputation is screwed. Renji won't let this one go..._

_I'll just say public humiliation isn't good for my health... that'll work... Right???_

"If you 2 don't want this to get out, you're going to have to do whatever I say..."

The captains nodded obediently, as they stood there waiting for instructions.

"Push ups captains! Push ups till I tell you to stop."

"Yuki... Push ups aren't good for my health..." ,said Ukitake trying to find an excuse.

"Don't worry Ukitake. I have Binzuru Sonja right here... You'll be revived in no time, you'll be fine. I can guarantee that, unless of course you don't do the push ups." ,smiled Yuki.

"Come on Kuchiki!!"

"1!"

"2!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SOUL SOCIETY

"I wonder what's taking them so long Sasakibe (Yamamoto's lieutenant)??" ,wondered Captain General Yamamoto.

"I'm sure everyone's healthy and fine!!" ,reasurred Sasakibe.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"543!"

"544!"

"Just 6 more to go!!"

"545!"

"546!"

"547!"

"548!"

"549!"

"550!"

Finally done with 550 push ups, both captains collapsed onto the ground, both sweating furiously.

Now after 550 pushups, and 2 coughing fits from Jushiro they returned to Soul Society.

The hell butterflies once again fluttered before them, leading the way home.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuki had to drag the two tired captains through Seireitei before finding the 1st division.

"Oh there it is!!! Come on! I bet all the captains are already there waiting for us." ,innocently smiled Yuki as she dragged the two through the dirt.

Yuki had dragged them through sprinklers and then a sandy road and then a freshly cut lawn. Now they were wet, with sand and grass clippings stuck on their whole body.

Yuki kicked open the 1st division door and ignored all the gawking the shinigami were doing at the two captains.

Finally reaching the meeting room, Yuki slumped them through and dropped them onto the wooden floor.

"Sorry I'm late!"

The 8 captains stared at the two captains who were breathing hard on the ground.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"What? This?"

"We just had some physical fitness classes, I assure you, they're in pristine shape!!" ,smiled Yuki innocently.

"Are you okay captains?" ,asked Unohana-taichou.

"Yes!! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, SMARTEST, MOST TALENTED, STRONGEST SUPREME LORD OF THE KNOWN AS YUKI-SAMA HAS TAKEN GOOD CARE OF US!!" , the 2 captains chanted the script that Yuki had given them.

Soifon stifled a chuckle as Yamamoto simply sighed.

"You have trained your captains well!" ,laughed Yuki.

Suddenly taking a camera out of nowhere, Yuki snapped a picture of the two that were now slumped onto the ground.

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

"YUKI-SAMA??"

"I want to make sure that the Shinigami Women's Association get a 360 degree picture. I'm also thinking of blowing this up into a poster, you know put it in every division. What do you think?"

"ALL IDEAS OF YUKI-SAMA ARE EXCELLENT ONES." ,said the 2 captains, completely synchronized.

"Hey Kenpachi! Yachiru wanted 7 sets right?? Oh wait. Unohana-taichou I forgot about you. 8 sets, okay so 56 pictures in total."

"Done!!"

"Oh Kuchiki-san, you have something in your hair."

Instead of taking out the many grass clipping, Yuki took the precious head set also known as a _kenseikan _from Byakuya's midnight colored hair. He was too tired to do anything except lay there, compeletly exhausted from doing continuous push ups which they had to keep starting over because Jushiro kept coughing and ruining the rhythm.

"See you later? Oh and Byakuya-taichou? Remember, I still got the video, your scarf, and now these wonderful hair noodles!! Jushiro! Don't forget to remind Kyoraku, that if I don't get ALL 50% of the profits, he's not seeing those hairpins anytime soon!"

said Yuki before vanishing into the city of Seireitei.

"Unohana-taichou, do you think we can let Yuki in the Shingami Women's Association? I really want to see those pictures!! She might even make a poster for us!!"

"Hai Soifon! I'm thinking about it too!"

General Commander Yamamoto sat back into his chair and sighed, things were going to be alot more hectic with Yuki around...

**R&R if you enjoyed!**

**Hoped you thought it was funny!!**

**Katuzie**


	9. All because of Kimi

**I really hope you liked the last one!!!**

-Katuzie

________________________________________________________________________

It was a warm summer day and the sun was shining down heavily on Yuki's back. She was laying casually on the top of Seireitei's wall, there was nothing to do. The temperature was too hot for training, maybe she would go pay Shunsui and Nanao a visit. You know... to collect some payment... Getting up from the wall, she quickly flash stepped toward the 8th division.

_Knock Knock_

The door slid open to reveal a flustered Nanao chan who was carrying a huge thick book. Her hair was not in its usual bun and her glass were slid down to the tip of her nose. Her eyes shone with pure anger.

"Come in!"

"Hey, Nanao-chan? I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" , cautiously asked Yuki. This was unknown territory.

"No. Its just that Kyoraku-taichou that it would be nice to invite some of his drinking buddies over yesterday, they were drunk all over the place and messed up the office! Now the whole stack of papers that were completed and still yet to be finished are

mixed up!! I spent all night working on those!!" ,she yelled out.

"Hey, I know something that might make you feel better. How about we get back at your captain? Everyone knows Shunsui loves you, right?"

"He does?"

"Well, of course!! So I was thinking, how about you go on a date with Ukitake-taichou??"

"WHAT!!!!"

"Nanao, keep your voice down. It'll make Shunsui so jealous of Ukitake. You'll pretend to be so in love and the paperwork will fall to him. Then you'll ask Yamamoto-sama to transfer you to the 13th division, then Shunsui will be so heartbroken without his paperwork-obsessed fukutaichou that he'll immediately announce his love to you. You kick him when he's down and happily ever after! TADA!!!"

"Yuki-chan, I don't think that'll work..."

"Why not??"

"One, because Shunsui will never let me transfer, Two, my division will suffer because my captain sucks at paperwork and Three, I don't want to date Ukitake-taichou. I mean he's a nice guy at all, I just don't want to..." ,said Nanao who was obviously avoiding something.

Yuki knew that her idea wasn't so horrible, I mean if they revised it a few times, she was sure that Nanao and Jushiro could pull it off. But why didn't Nanao want to date Ukitake-taichou?? He was obviously a man with a sense of justice and character, the maids couldn't deny that his smile was impossibly charming and his kind personality was deliciously attractive. He was a captain and was someone you could always go confide your troubles to. There was something suspicious... Hmm.....

"Nanao... what's wrong with Jushiro-taichou. He's handsome, all the maids say so, he's kind and intelligent, not to mention that he's a captain of the Gotei 13!"

"I just don't want to...." ,said Nanao who was losing the verbal battle with Yuki.

"You wouldn't not want to date him because he's sick? Nanao that's a horrible thing! It's not his fault he's sick!!" , yelled Yuki.

"Of course not!! I would never not date someone just because of that!!" ,defended Nanao.

"Then why???"

"Ukitake-taichou confided in me about something personal...."

"Oh!!! He has a crush!! Tell me who!! Tell me who!!" ,cheered Yuki.

"I'll give you a hint... she's exceptionally pretty and smart, she's a strong shinigami and has black hair."

"OH.... That doesn't help!! Alot of people could be labeled as strong, pretty and smart. All that stuff is based on the person who thought it himself. And alot of peopel have black hair!"

"I'm sorry Yuki-chan, but I can't say anything more."

"I understand... IF YOU DON"T TELL ME HER NAME I WON"T HELP YOU GET KYORAKU DO PAPERWORK!!"

"That's impossible! Kyoraku-taichou will NEVER to paperwork... He's a lazy bum!"

"Want to risk the chance to not have to do paperwork! To watch your captain be a responsible human being?? You don't want to miss that chance, do you?" ,whispered Yuki evilly.

Nanao froze, damn Yuki was good! She knew that she would have a hard time refusing an offer like this, especially in such circumstances. But she had promised Ukitake, he had confided in her and she would not let him down. But Kyoraku-taichou actually doing paper work?? Which one to choose!! Which one to choose!!

"I'll leave the decision up to you... Nanao-chan. I can also make Shunsui stop calling you that. You would want that, wouldn't you? Nanao-chan is quite annoying! It compeletly dismisses your authority!" ,said Yuki before mysteriously disappearing into

Seireitei.

Yuki sighed as she positioned herself on a tree above some koi ponds she had found in a quite soothing garden. Jushiro-kun had a crush, for some reason the news made her torso feel so empty, so hollow... Why wasn't she happy? She had been happy when Hiro told her that he liked the new girl Kisa-chan, wasn't the way she felt about Jushiro the way she felt about Hiro? I mean they were so similar!! Jushiro had Hiro's name in it, and even though they had drastic physical differences, they personalities were so similar. Both were kind and hardworking, with a strong sense of justice, Yuki unconsciously smiled at the thought of Jushiro.

_Not to mention a complete hottie! , interfered Amida._

_He's not hot! ,defended Yuki._

_So are you saying he's ugly? , asked Binzuru._

_No... I mean he IS handsome, but you can't say he's hot... It's too weird... , blushed Yuki._

_Ooh!!! Yuki has a crush!!! , teased Amida._

_NO!! I just said he's handsome because Hiro was handsome too! , said Yuki who was now desperately trying to fix the mess._

_Yuki-sama, you sure you don't like-like him? ,questioned Binzuru._

_YES!! I'm SURE!!!! Anyways he has a frickin' CRUSH!!! THIS CONVERSATION IS OFFICIALLY OVER! , shouted Yuki._

He had a crush... Jushiro Ukitake, captain of the 13th division had a crush. Who was this person? A tug at her chest made her ache with an unknown feeling... Was this jealousy? Did she feel over-possessive of the captain? She didn't understand, why would their be a reason for her to be jealous? Unless she did like him? Yuki gasped. This was not good! Yuki couldn't like someone! This was unacceptable, she would deny this feeling. Crush on Jushiro: BANISHED!!! How could she like someone and not be aware of it? She didn't have any of the symptoms that were found in the ridiculous mangas she had read before, heart beating like crazy, paralysis, constant thoughts and infatuation over a person, constant blushing...

Wait! She was blushing when Amida and Binzuru mentioned that he was a complete _Ahem..* cough* cough*_ hottie_ cough* cough*_, but any female shinigami with respect for the taichou would do that!!

_You were thinking about him this morning, said Amida._

Now she thought about it, yes she had thought about him since morning to noon, but that was because she was bored and trying to find a way to blackmail the captains!! There was no way Yuki could "like-like" someone, she would not accept that. But what if Yuki really did-

_Splash!_

Suddenly, Yuki fell into the koi pond and the captain who had been walking over to the koi ponds with his afternoon tea quickly ran over.

"Are you okay!!" ,asked Jushiro.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!!" ,questioned Yuki.

"These are my gardens!!"

"Oh. I see. AHH!!" ,screamed Yuki.

"What's wrong?"

Yuki jumped out of the pool, something slimy was in her shingami outfit.

"KOI!!! The koi is in my outfit, it must've have gotten in when I fell into the pond!" ,said Yuki who was shaking her leg desperately, hopping all round the garden, trying to discard the koi who was in her pant leg.

Jushiro looked into the pool, and saw that Kimi one of his favorite koi was missing. He started chasing Yuki who was bouncing and wriggling her leg.

"It's moving higher!! WHY ISN"T THIS WORKING!! According to gravity, it's supposed to fall out not move up!", shrieked Yuki.

"Kimi!! Kimi! Don't worry Jushiro is coming to the rescue!! I know you can't breath but you can do it Kimi!!" ,said the agitated Jushiro.

"You'll worrying about the frickin' koi!!!" , screeched Yuki.

"How can you call yourself a ma-a--annn!!" , asked Yuki before falling onto the ground with a _THUD!_

"Oof!" ,said Jushiro as he followed suit and fell onto Yuki.

Green eyes met brown eyes for a second and both shinigmai looked the other way, blushing furiously.

The koi wriggled in the now upper region of Yuki's shinigami robe.

"Well don't just stare into space! Get rid of the koi already!"

"Why can't you!"

"You're on top of me!! I can't move!", retorted Yuki who was pinned down by Jushiro.

Jushiro's face was stained a crimson red as his hand reached down Yuki's shirt to catch the wriggling koi. Yuki gasped as one of his nimble fingers brushed past the side of her breast. He grabbed Kimi and tried to slowly slide the fish out of her shirt, his hand once again brushed against the same spot and Yuki was now the same shade of red as Jushiro was. Once the fish was out of her shirt, Jushiro quickly ran to the pond and let Kimi swim free. But poor Kimi simply floated to the top, Jushiro sighed and looked into the pond, he saw his reflection and realized all the blood from his cheeks were gond and were now moving in a more south direction.

_Crap! Yuki's coming this way! ,thought Jushiro._

Yuki saw the floating Kimi and took a seat beside Jushiro, she laid her head onto Jushiro's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault Kimi died..." Yuki peeked a glance at Jushiro who was twitching uncomfortably, his hands gripped the green blades of grass and his usual warm eyes shot everywhere, slightly nervous and agitated.

She sighed, he was probably mad at her for killing Kimi, that was why he was acting so weird. She took a chance and wrapped her arms around his torso, Yuki could feel the hardened muscles under his captain's haori and his shinigami outift.

"I'm really sorry. Can you please forgive me...?" ,timidly asked Yuki.

Jushiro was concentrating too hard on his "problem" to reply. Yuki took this the wrong way and let her head rest on his chest, this wasn't exactly helping Jushiro.

"I know you're probably furious at me for killing Kimi but I promise that I'll buy another koi and we'll raise it together! We'll name it Kimi the II !" ,persisted Yuki, all of a sudden Yuki realized how glad she was to have Jushiro be her friend, if he stopped being her friend, well then she only had Nanao-chan left as her friend! He was important to her!

Jushiro realized that Yuki was convinced he was mad at her. He _was_ slightly mad after all Kimi had been one of his favorites but he wasn't furious. He felt his cloth dampen and knew that Yuki was crying. Without thinking, Jushiro grabbed Yuki and placed her on his lap and embraced her.

"Don't cry... I'm not mad at you Yuki. As long as you fulfill your promise to raise Kimi the II with me, I'll be happy! Please don't cry..." ,he begged as Yuki began to sob.

Yuki simply gripped him tightly, not aware of the intimacy of their position.

"Okay... But can we make pick a koi that's black and white. I don't want him to be orange."

"But Kimi's supposed to be orange! How can we call her Kimi the II if she's not orange. That's completly ironic."

"Fine. We'll pick an orange koi!" ,giggled Yuki, her cheeks were now tear-free but her eyes were still red from crying.

Jushiro breathed in her scent, he recalled the scent. It was so fresh and earthy, like the air right after a shower of rain. It was light and soothing. And it only made him hug her harder.

Yuki slowly wiggled out of Jushiro's embrace, seeing his hurt look, she grabbed his hand and ran toward the West Gate of Seireitei.

"Come on handsome! We need to go koi-shopping for Kimi the II!", joked Yuki.

Jushiro smiled and followed Yuki, his life with Yuki in it was so... so...

_So perfect, Master._

_Yes it is... it is isn't? said Jushiro, talking to his Zanpaktou(s)._

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**They're so cute and innocent, Jushiro never struck me as a perv so I'm doing my best not to write him as one!**

**-Katuzie!  
**


	10. A new kind of Shinigami

**I can't help but write and write and write! I'm obsessed!!**

**-Katuzie**

**Because of love... It's all because of love...**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

Yuki laid on her stomach watching the baby koi swim around in its new surroundings, this was Kimi the II. It had only been a week since they got the little fish and now she was absolutely in love with it.

"I love you Kimi the II!" ,she said to herself, smiling happily.

"I'm hurt! Seems that you like Kimi more than you like me!" ,said Jushiro as he seated himself with two cups of tea in his hand. He handed one to Yuki and she took it gratefully.

Ah... Jasmine tea... No wonder he smells so much like it. He drinks it all the time!

In the past weeks, the two had become better and closer friends. They had fallen into a comfortable routine, in the morning Yuki would arrive at Jushiro's place and they would feed the koi together. Then they would play Shogi, Jushiro would almost always win but Yuki was learning. They would take an afternoon nap followed by tea and then Jushiro would go exploring Rukongai with her. Yuki liked being with Jushiro, it was similar to being with Hiro.

Yuki closed her eyes and laid back onto the soft summer grass.

"Yuki! Looks like you have a message" ,remarked Jushiro.

The happy girl opened her eyes and saw a hell butterfly fluttering toward her. She let the elegant creature land on her index finger. A deep voice rang out.

"Hoshizaki Yuki, the Shinigami Academy will start 2 weeks from now at 8:30. Please arrive there on time."

The Shinigami Academy... she would have to attend the Academy for 6 full years before she could transfer to a division. But over the past week, she realized that she didn't want to become a shinigami, well she already was. But... she didn't want to be captain anymore. She was happy being here with Jushiro and Yuki was beginning to make friends. Rukia was nice and so was Rangiku even though she was more of a party girl. It was funny watching Nanao hit Shunsui everyday and she enjoyed blackmailing Kuchiki. Yuki was satisfied with her life.

"Jushiro... Do I have to attend the Shinigami Academy. What if I don't want to be in a division or anything? I like the life I have now."

Jushiro looked at her, she seemed so sad thinking about the Shinigami Academy. The truth was that he didn't want her to go either, he honestly enjoyed seeing her everyday and spending time with her. He had gotten so used to having her around, he didn't know what would happen when the Academy started.

"You should go talk to Yamamoto-soutaichou then."

"Do you really think he'll let me live my life peacefully, what if I have to go to Rukongai! Then I"ll never see you again!"

"Talk to him first Yuki-chan!"

"Hai!"

___________________________

Yuki fumbled her fingers, she had never been this nervous before. She had spent 2 hours with Jushiro writing a speech about how she should not have to be a shinigami and how she had been forced to being one by Central 46.

"So that concludes my speech on why I should be permitted to not attend the Shinigami Academy. I don't wish to be a captain, and I have my reiatsu undercontrol! I'm not a danger to anyone!"

"Do you really believe that Yuki?"

"Yes... Yamamoto soutaichou, I just wish to live my life happy, with the people I love."

"You love Jushiro-taichou?"

Yuki blushed, she hadn't thought about that.

"I guess, I do... well, I don't know what kind of love it is, whether its a brotherly one or a more intimate one. But I know I love him. And I love Nanao-chan, and Rukia, and Rangiku, I love Seireitei and Soul Society. Even though I wish to protect it, I don't want to protect from a captain's position, from a shinigami's position. I don't want to be forced into protecting Soul Society, I don't want to protect Soul Society because I'm a captain, or because I'm a Shinigami. I want to protect Soul Society and the people I love, because I love them and I choose to. I want to protect them not because of duty, but because of love..."

Yuki looked up to see Yamamoto's eyes staring right at her, the thin eyes looked at her... with love and compassion.

"I am proud of you Hoshizaki Yuki, you stand at a unique position. I understand your proposition and accept it. You will not count as a part of the Gotei 13 but you will be here to protect Soul Society when it requires your service."

"Do not let Soul Society down, Hoshizaki Yuki. You are dismissed."

Yuki stared at Yamamoto-soutaichou, completely shocked. He had actually accepted her proposal!!! She screamed and jumped into the air. Quickly shunpoing across Seireitei, she found Jushiro's gardens and pounced onto him. The two landed onto the ground with a loud clatter.

"He said yes! Yamamoto soutaichou said yes!!!" ,screamed Yuki as she pinned him onto the grass. Her eyes were full of excitement and happiness.

"Really! Well guess you're not considered a shinigami. So you don't have to call me Jushiro-taichou." ,joked Jushiro.

"I don't call you that anyway!!" ,laughed Yuki.

The two laughed blissfully, their eyes both shined with jubilance. When the laughing subsided, all that was left was awkward silence. They both looked the other way slightly blushing.

"This is the 2nd time we found ourselves like this..." ,said Yuki, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah..."

"I guess I should get off."

But when Yuki tried to slide off, Jushiro's arms around her waist held her still. The awkward silence returned and both of them laid there in discomfort, not knowing what to do. Eventually their eyes connected and Yuki couldn't help but think of what she had said before.

"Do you love Jushiro-taichou?"

"Yes, I guess I do... well, I don't know whether its a brotherly or a more intimate one..." Wasn't this a perfect time to find out??

_GO for it Yuki! ,cheered Amida._

_Kiss him!!, suggested Binzuru._

Yuki's eyes look at his lips, they were a pale pink and looked soft, his brown eyes were the exact same color as milk chocolate and they gazed at her warmly. Her fingers found themselves wrapped around his white hair which was fanned out onto the ground. Maybe she should try... if she felt a spark then it meant something. But if it was just a simple kiss... then what would happen to them? Would they still be friends? Was kissing him worth the risk?

_Yuki-sama, just try it. You never know what will happen. ,commented Binzuru._

_But Binzuru, if its nothing. Then what will happen to us. I still want to see him every day!_

However, what Yuki didn't know was that Jushiro was pondering the exact samething.

_Master, look at her soft full lips, and that flawless ivory skin, and those sparkling green eyes, the exact same color of the finest jade. She's so beautiful Master. We know you think so. Don't you want to kiss her?_

Jushiro closed his eyes, if he even peeked a glance at Yuki, he knew he would give into his male instinct and kiss her. He was a gentleman, and gentlemen did NOT randomly kiss girls. No matter how beautiful they were. However his self-will was losing, his eyes fluttered and his body wasn't listening to him. And before Jushiro himself knew it, he had flipped her over so she was on the bottom and they were kissing. Her lips were so soft and his fingers stroked her hair. There was only one thing that could describe the feeling it gave him, ecstasy.

Yuki was shocked to find Jushiro's lips on hers, time seemd to still andher mind was frozen and ceased to think. Of course still there was one thought in her head. Oh my god... The feel of his lips on hers, his fingers in her hair, his finger tracing her neck, it was so ... it was complete bliss. Her arms gripped Jushiro closer to her and she kissed back with as much passion as she could force into the kiss. Her hands felt the little hairs on his neck and held him so hard next to her body. Her tongue sneaked out and tickled his bottom lip. Their eyes were both closed wit pleasure as their tongues danced with joy, intertwining and exploring. How could their be so much passion in a single and simple kiss. The passion in the kiss increased as they both realized why it felt so wonderful.

Because of love... That's why...

____________________________________________-

**Did you enjoy?? Please R & R!!  
-Katuzie**


	11. It's a Date! Or is it?

**I just wanted to clarify something about the time that this story is set in.**

**What's happened so far happened right after Aizen betrayed Soul Society, so none of the Arrancar stuff has occured yet.**

**And the timeline might be different, 1 year after the beginning of the story will be when Yammy and Ulqorria finally come to observe Ichigo and everything.**

**So basically my story starts in an extra year between the Soul Society Arc and the Arrancar Arc.**

**The difference in the timeline of the real story and the timeline of my story is important, you'll see later.**

**____________________________________________**

Jushiro looked at Yuki, the crimson blush was highlighted against her ivory skin. It was incredibly beautiful... Yuki caught Jushiro staring at her and flushed a even deeper red. She wasn't sure what had happened or why he had even kissed her.

"Yuki... I'm sorry, I don't know what happened... I just... suddenly out of the blue... I'm sorry..." ,apologized Jushiro, desperately trying to make Yuki understand.

"It's okay, how about we talk about it tomorrow. We'll talk about it over dinner, you know since I usually eat here anyways." ,grinned Yuki, she was still on her high from the kiss.

"Sure." ,agreed Jushiro.

It was a date.

Wait... Was it??

___________________________________Tomorrow________________________________________

Yuki awoke long before the sun rose, she had already taken a shower, changed her clothes, eaten breakfast and now was on her way flash stepping to Jushiro's estate. Today was the day of the so called "date", it was actually more of a meeting than a date. There they would talk about "them", there wasn't much about them. All that happened intimately was the koi accident and the kiss, but Yuki couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of seeing Jushiro.

When she reached the clearing where the koi ponds were, she couldn't help but hear the two voices of Isane and Kiyone, the two sisters.

"Finally!! I can't believe Unohana-taichou and Ukitake-taichou are getting together!!"

"Yes, doctor and patient! What a dreamy relationship!" ,gushed Kiyone.

"I know, they've known each over for over 2 centuries! Everyone can see they're perfect for each other!!"

"So Ukitake-taichou is wearing the blue kimono with the golden dragon pattern, right?"

"Yes, and Unohana-taichou will wear the purple kimono with the red cherry blossom design! They'll be so cute together!"

"I know!!!"

So Unohana-taichou was Jushiro's crush, that was understandable. She was pretty and also a captain. Not only was she kind, her area in work excluded fighting, something Jushiro probably liked about her. Look at her, the word to release Amdia was kill... She couldn't stand a chance to Unohana-taichou. Yuki flash-stepped away, her moves were suddenly sluggish and slow, the vibrant energy that had been swirling around her was now fading. But Yuki couldn't help wonder, why did Jushiro accept her proposal then? Why? Was it just to mock her? No... Jushiro would never do something like that. He was kind and caring, Jushiro MUST have forgotten. He would never purposly accept a proposal just to decline.

It really was too bad that she missed hearing another sentence of the siblings' conversation.

"I really hope this date that we set up goes well!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuki searched all over the place trying to find Jushiro, she had to ask her what it was about. Was he dating Unohana-taichou? Why had he kissed her then? She hated this... this feeling that Jushiro just might be lying to her. Yuki wanted to compeletly trust him, he was the first friend she had made in Seireitei. (Besides Urahara and Yoruichi.) She turned another corner where she had heard the pitter-patter of feet, there he was!

"Jushiro!" Yuki wanted to scream it out load, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Was fear stopping her??

She started to shout again but noticed Unohana-taichou coming toward Jushiro. They were probably going to talk about it, why ask him directly? Some "collective listening" usually did the trick! Yuki quickly disappeared from the wooden corridor before any of the captains noticed her, she seated herself onto the roof where she had a good chance of doing some good collective listening cough* cough* eavesdropping cough* cough*.

"Unohona-taichou! How nice to see you, do you require my assistance?"

"Yes, I'm here to inform you that apparently we're going on another date again!! Isane kept mumbling about not giving up."

"Oh, I see... well young ones are always persistent. So when's the date?"

"Today apparently, talk about short notice!"

"I see, today. That's bad timing, I had something planned but Isane and Kiyone just won't budge I guess. I'll be there!"

The two captains quickly said their goodbyes and departed swiftly, leaving Yuki by herself on the roof. So did that mean Jushiro didn't know about the date? From the conversation, Kiyone and Isane must have set them up! But it was Unohana-taichou... she was pretty and smart and strong and a captain. She was perfect for Jushiro, she could heal him and be there for him whenever he had one of his coughing fits or was sick. What if Jushiro started to like Unohana-taichou? Wait... why did she care about it anyway! She should be happy... happy for Jushiro that he had a shot of love. But Yuki couldn't deny that a small part of her, fine, a large part of her wished that the one in Unohana-taichou's place was her... not the captain of the 4th division.

The collective listening had done no good, it had simply left Yuki bitter, sad, confused and with a very large hole in her heart.

___________________________________________________________

All day thoughts of Jushiro, and Unohana-taichou infested her minds. After collectively listening, Yuki had quickly disappeared and ran from Jushiro's estate. She didn't want him to see her like this. Not when she was down... A hell butterfly that had been fluttering for a long time now finally found her, it landed on her finger and Jushiro's usual voice said.

"Hello Yuki! I'm really sorry to say, but I won't be able to attend the dinner meeting we had planned! Something came up, but if we could reschedule I'll promise to attend the next one!!"

He didn't even have the guts to tell her directly. That wasn't the truth, Jushiro actually had been scrambling around his property trying to find Yuki. But in her emotional state, Yuki had been shunpo'ing throughout Soul Society, never being caught. Yuki now had finally stopped, trying to catch her breath after shunpo'ing without stopping for over an hour. It made her free to move so quickly, the feeling of the wind entangling her hair and tickling her skin was absolutely exhilirating, it made Yuki felt so free from the worries that practically consumed her every thought. But Yuki knew the exact person to go to for cheering up, Matsumoto!!

She was free tonight, and in her desperate attempt to cheer herself up she would let Rangiku drag her to a bar with Shuhei and Kyoraku where she would drown herself in sake. Matsumoto and her would flirt shamelessly with repulsive men and shunpo into pole in their drunk stupor. She had never found such activities tempting, but the others seemed to find it fun and Yuki was desperately down in the dumps.

When Yuki sent a hell butterfly asking Rangiku whether or not she was free tonight to get herself drunk tonight and be Yuki's drinking buddy, Rangiku ahd immediately falsh stepped over. The speed of it was enough to make Yoruichi frown with envy.

"Yuki, what's wrong!"

"So I decide to be a good friend and join you and your other drinking buddies for once for a drink, and you accuse me of having something wrong of me? Well that's supportive."

"But... you never drink. I know something's wrong."

After a few minutes of bickering back and forth and useless taunts and teasing, Yuki finally cracked.

"It's all because of stupid Jushiro-kun!!" ,she yelled.

"What... I thought everything was fine with you two. The last time I saw you guys, the two of you seemed extra comfy!!", she teased not realizing the sincerity of the situation.

A tear trickled down as Yuki recalled the last time Matsumoto had seen them together.

_Flashback*_

_"Yuki-chan! You said we would stick to what the original Kimi looked like!"_

_"But the orange and black koi looks so much better!"_

_"You were the one who killed Kimi!! So you have to follow my rules!! We're picking a koi exactly like Kimi! The white and orange one!" ,ordered Jushiro as he pointed toward a koi._

_The two stared at each other stubbornly, both not willing to step down on this "Oh SOOOO serious" matter._

_"Aww.... such a sweet couple. Having such an intimate talk just by looking at each other!!! I did hear of a quote saying "The eyes are the window to our souls." Shouldn't we all congratulate them for proving this quote right and proving a couples' young love. Let's give them a hand!" ,said Matsumoto as she clapped mockingly while walking toward them._

_"Rangiku-san. Why are you here? Didn't you say that you had a whole stack of paperwork to do?", questioned Yuki._

_"Yea, but I found a new stragety quite effective. You do a paperwork for a LOOONNNNGG time, but only do a few. Then you go out and take a "short break!" You come back and if your captain's like mine, it'll be done!! Of course there's always his annoying shouting at the end, but then you can pull out your excuse and say you did some and you earned that "well-deserved" break!"_

_"So you came out here so you could avoid paperwork?"_

_"Yes! Oh, I'm running low on Sake. I only have 5 casks of sake left hidden in the 10th division. So I bought some more." ,said Matsumoto pointing to the "some" casks of sake she carried._

_"Wow... poor Toushiro. I better make him some more treats and prepare more gift baskets!", remarked Jushiro._

_Flashback*_

The hole in her heart seemed to tug and ache, Matsumoto realized that she wasn't helping.

"Tell me what happened between you two."

Yuki began to explain the whole koi incident and the kissing incident, she talked about the dinner meeting/date thing that was supposed to be tonight, and the conversation she overheard Isane and Kiyone talking about. Then there was the "collective listening" she had done.

"Wow... That's it?" ,said Rangiku disbelieving.

"What do you mean that's it!"

"The only reason you would be hurt is because you like him."

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!!"

"Yes you do... if you were just a friend, you would laugh and joke with Ukitake about how sorry you felt with him that Isane and Kiyone were always putting him on dates with Unohana-taichou. Then you would tell him that the meeting could happen later. The kiss would mean nothing and you would wish him good luck on his date. But since you're so hurt and everything is so complicated and confusing, the only obvious and logical reason is that you like-like him."

"I don't... I just... I don't know Ran-chan! I just want to be free. I've been thinking about this all day."

"Well... it does seem that you really are down. Fine, I'll call Shunsui up. He's always ready for some hardcore drinking. Are you prepared for puking and a massive hangover Yuki?"

Yuki simply nodded.

She knew that drinking with Matsumoto and Kyoraku was NEVER simple, she was lucky if she got out of this predicament unscathed. But probably by tomorrow, there would be massive gossiping on what Matsumoto and Shunsui manipulated her into doing while she was under the influence of alcohol.

But all Yuki wanted right now was to be free, she wanted to drink herself unconsciouss and forget everything. Anyways, no matter what Rangiku and Shunsui were going to make her do, at least she wasn't going to remember it.

__________________________________________  
**Stopping there!!!**

**NEXT chapter is about what she does with Shunsui and Rangiku as drinking buddies!**

**-Katuzie**


	12. Sake God!

**I'm so excited!! Aren't you wondering what Shunsui and Rangiku are going to make the drunk Yuki do!?!?**

**-Katuzie**

Sake God?!?!

_______________________________________________________________

Still depressed, Yuki sluggishly slumped along the roads of Rukongai. Matsumoto desperately dragged the unwilling Yuki toward 3rd district where a well known bar was. Apparently, on Friday's the cost of sake was alot cheaper and since Shunsui was a platinum star member, the sake was practically free. Shunsui was smiling with glee, skipping down the roads singing a song about the wonders of Sake. Yuki looked at the two alcoholics, all of a sudden she was regretting her decision of joining them on their daily visits to the bars. She didn't even know if she could hold down her liquor, she just might be a lightweight for all she knew.

When the trio reached the bar, Yuki looked around to see it was full of oversized muscular men and underdressed anorexic chicks. Yuki didn't quite understand how Matsumoto and Shunsui could enjoy drinking so much. Yuki hadn't ever tasted alchohol before, was it bitter? She remember once returning to her dorm to find her roomate completely passed out with the stench of alcohol swirling in the air. It didn't exactly smell pleasant and Yuki wasn't eager to taste it.

"What does sake taste like?" ,asked Yuki, finally deciding to ask the pros.

Shunsui stopped singing and Matsumoto suddenly froze in her step. They quickly whipped around and stared at Yuki. "You haven't tried sake before!!" ,screamed Matsumoto, completely disgusted by the possibility that some of her friends were sake-virgins.

Yuki looked at the two, maybe asking them was a bad idea. They probably would blow their tops when they found out that she had not only never tried sake before, but had never actually tasted alchohol before. "Well, you see. Alcohol never seemed appealing to me, so I stayed away from them. I mean how good can beer really taste?" ,explained Yuki, not realizing that she was digging her own grave.

"How could you!! You poor girl!!" ,screeched Shunsui before enveloping Yuki in a deep hug. "You've never tried alcohol before!" ,stated Matsumoto, who was furious at her friend because of her lack of love for the "sacred nectar".

"We are going to pound the love for sake deep into your core by the time we leave the bar. You'll going to love sake so much when you taste it!!" ,said Matsumoto, she looked determindly at Yuki, contemplating how she was going to turn her fellow friend into a sake-lover like herself. "Yes Yuki!! Sake is the precious gift God has given us! Nothing can compare to it!",agreed Shunsui.

Yuki just rolled her eyes, she was pretty sure that no matter what they tried she would not find sake appealing. The stench of it made her stomach roll, the only reason she was here because she yearned for the effects alchohol gave. Yuki, however, sadly missed the evil grins and winks that Shunsui and Rangiku were giving each other.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuki stared repulsively at Matsumoto who was chugging a large jug of sake down. When she was done, she wiped her face off with the sleeve of her shinigami outift and grinned. "That's all there is to drinking sake! Of course if you rather not to get drunk you might wish to drink slower since you're a sake beginner."

"Yuki, once you have your first sip of sake. You'll fall completely head over heels for it!" ,said Shunsui. "Yes you will Yuki! Here's your first cup of sake!" Matsumoto shoved a small cup of sake before Yuki. Yuki stared at the two shinigami who were nodding their heads enthusiastically, all wanting to see her face as she tasted sake for the first time.

Yuki cautiously looked at the small china cup, inside was a liquid, it sloshed all over the place and she stared at it slightly disgusted. "It tastes good!" ,assured Matsumoto. Aw... what the hell... She'll try it. Or else what was the point of coming to the bar in the first place? She quickly downed the whole cup and smacked her lips, the taste of the sake lingered in her mouth, it wasn't as repulsive as she thought. Actually, it was slightly appealling. It was slightly bitter and acidic with a sweet base.

"Eh..." ,said Yuki as she set the cup down. "Eh!!" ,screamed Shunsui and Rangiku, they were looking for her reaction. All Yuki had done was licked her lips and put the sake down. "It isn't that bad actually." "IT ISN"T THAT BAD!! IT's PERFECT!! It's the sacred nectar that revives the very soul!!" ,exaggerated Shunsui. Yuki stared at the two, their faces fell as they realized that Yuki didn't share the same love for sake as they did.

"Cheer up! We're supposed to drink and be happy today!!" "Yes the Sake God and I will not be depressed today during Happy Hour!!",shouted Matsumoto who all of a sudden was back to her giddy self.

"Sake God?",asked Yuki, slightly suprised by the odd title. "Yes... Yes... Kyoraku-taichou here of the 8th division is FAMOUS throughout Soul Society for his drinking abilities! He once drank 24 Sake bottles in one night. This record has never been broken and he has been given the title of the "Sake God!"

"Sake God???" ,repeated Yuki, slightly bewildered. "Yes Yes... Only a pro drinker like me deserves such a name..." ,said Shunsui pretending to faint in his glory. Yuki suddenly burst out into laughter, "HAHA!!! You... Shunsui!! A god!! What kind of god wears a pink robe!!"

"What are you doing laughing at the Sake god!! Fine, then I challenge you to a sake battle!!" ,yelled Shunsui, staring angrily at the girl who had mocked him. "Nani? Drinking battle? Oh.... Shunsui-taichou, that isn't fair. I've never drunk sake in my entire life?"

"Then don't mock the pros!!" ,said Shunsui. "Fine!! If you think you're so high and mighty then I accept!! Wait till you're not the Sake God anymore and I, Hoshizaki Yuki is the Sake Goddess!!!!" ,agreed Yuki.

"Ooh... This is getting excited." ,commented Matsumoto. "Hey Ducky!! Get here and bring all the sake you've got. Looks like there's someone challenging the Sake God!"

A burly man that stood behind the bartender cleaning a shaker suddenly whipped around. "What!! Someone dares challenge Shunsui!! Come on!! No one else can drink more than 24 bottles of sake straight without puking or collapsing first."

"I agree with you, Ducky!! But our new friend here obviously doesn't know her place among sake! She's never drank sake, talk about alcohol in her life and she thinks she stands a chance!" ,mocked Shunsui.

"URUSAI!!! You frickin' bastard!!" A vein popped up on Yuki's forehead. "Now listen, you lazy ass! You were the one that challenged me!! Dont' forget that!! And I WILL defeat you! Also, do you really want to go making fun of someone who has a certain beautiful pair of hairpins?!?!"

Shunsui gasped in horror as he imagined what Yuki might do to his precious hairpins. "Please forgive me Yuki-sama!! I was out of my place!!!" ,quickly begged Shunsui who was bowing on the floor.

"Don't forget that! So what will be the rules to this sake battle?" ,asked Yuki.

"I will be the scorekeeper of the bottles of Sake!!" ,cheered Rangiku, "Okay... So the rules are... 1) The one who drinks the most bottles of sake wins 2)If you puke or faint, you are not allowed to drink anymore sake and the amount of bottles you have drunk so far is the score. 3)You can drink in anyway you like but it has to be you drinking it!"

"Hai!!!" ,agreed Shunsui and the determined Yuki.

"Now.... GOOOO!!!"

All the souls in the bar stared at the two, they were using awfully different strategies. Kyoraku-taichou was downing bottles one by one, quickly going through them with ease. "Quickly!! More sake!! More sake!!" ,he shouted. Yuki however simply poured some sake into a cup and sipped it, then repeated the process. It was an awfully tedious routine to watch, watching Kyoraku-taichou drink was much more exciting. Crimson flushed his cheeks and sake dribbled down his chin as he drank to protect his title as the Sake God.

"You can never catch up!!",shouted Shunsui at Yuki who wasn't even done with one bottle.

Yuki looked at the growing pile of empty sake bottles, was this really the right way to drink. She had to have confidence!! IF she drank slowly, the chance of puking was more slim and when Kyoraku-taichou finally fainted or puked she could just keep drinking and drinking and drinking... As long as she didn't stop, she could catch up!!

When Yuki was finally done with her 1st bottle, the proclaimed Sake God was already on his 9th. He didn't have the title for no reason... Kyoraku grabbed another bottle and quickly gulped down the sake. She was using an interesting tactic, it was a risky one however, if he didn't faint or puke she wouldn't be able to catch up. He had to make sure when he finally did that the distance was too far to make up. Done with his 10th bottle, he was getting slightly sweaty and woozy. He reached for 2 more, he would not lose his title!!!

Yuki smirked as Kyoraku finally collapsed, the people at the bar cheered at his feat, 24 bottles of sake. Drinking so much would be damaging to her liver, but she was already dead and Binzuru was at her side so she was fine from future life-damaging effects. Not one bead of sweat dropped as she finally finished her 5th bottle of sake. The audience's eyes sighed as they watched her drink slowly.

Ducky, the bartender highly doubted that the new shinigami/or rogue shinigami person could actually defeat Kyoraku and claim the title as the Sake Goddess. If she did he would be in some deep poo (shit basically), he had bet in Shunsui's favor but the girl seemed overconfident, she had convinced Rangiku to bet on her, Rangiku had bet 500 yen while Yuki proudly put down 10000 yen (500 yen is basically 50 cents and 10,000 yen is basically 100 dollars). Everyone else in the bar had bet against her, so if she won, she would have a fortune!!!! She had already won the bet with Shunsui concerning the winner of the battle between Kuchiki.

Yuki put down another 2 empty bottles of Sake, now starting on her 9th. A slight tinge of pink settled on her cheeks, Yuki knew that the affects of drinking too much sake was starting. She had to hurry, there was about another 50 minutes before the chance of her puking grew drastically. She only had 50 minutes to drink 15 bottles to tie, 25 if she wanted to make sure Kyoraku would never be able to take back the title.

"Ducky! Get 25 bottles of sake here. Stat!!" ,she snapped. She had a chance, a slim one, but still possible. Looks like she wasn't a lightweight, she should be able to hold herself together until 20 bottles of sake altogether, then it would get dangerous for her... So she had to quickly drink it before she could faint or puke. Yuki threw the china cup against the wall, it shattered onto the floor, creating numerous scratches.

"Here..." said Ducky as he arrived with 2 other souls carrying a large amount of sake bottles. "Gentlemen, today you will see the man you praise as the Sake God be crushed by me, Hoshizaki Yuki!!!" ,laughed Yuki evilly.

Grabbing 2 bottle, she proceeded to use Kyoraku's method. Gulp* Gulp* Done! Next 2, Gulp* Gulp* Speed was important, if she drank before the affects could hit her, she could drink alot more. Also, she could try _that..._ If things got dangerous and too risky she would use the ultimate drinking technique. 8 more bottles of Sake was added to Yuki's pile of empty glass bottles. If she wanted to drink another 25 bottles in the 50 minutes it would take 2 minutes for each bottle, she had already drunk 8 and the time was 32 minutes! Yuki was behind by 2 minutes, she had to increase the speed.

The audience stared in amazement as she picked up the pace, Gulp* Gulp* done! Gulp* Gulp* Done!! 10 done 15 more to go!! You could barely see her picking up the bottles and setting it down, they all swore that she was using shunpo to get the bottles. The only thing you could see was her chugging numerous bottles of sake down, one by one.

"How many have I drunk Rangiku!!" ,said Yuki, she had lost count, all her concentration had to be on beating the unconscious captain on the ground. "Yuki! You've already drunk 22 bottles!! 2 more and you'll tie!!" ,she screamed excited that her friend had a chance. Shunsui was too snobby when it came to his title known as the Sake God. Yuki wouldn't be as arrogant as Shunsui had been.

"Who says I'm plannig to tie?" ,grinned Yuki.

_Did the girl actually think she could beat Shunsui? thought Ducky._

It was possible but she was already panting hard and numerous beads of sweat trickled down her brow. Yuki grabbed another bottle, after this another one and she would tie! Then she would proceed to show off her drinking skill!! Crap! Yuki had drunk too much and now the urge to puke was nauseating.

Matsumoto looked at her friend warily as her face turned green and she fought off the urge to puke. Yuki couldn't lose now, she had come to far to give up.

"YOU CAN DO IT!!" ,screamed Matsumoto. "YOU ONLY HAVE another one and then you tie! 2 more and you win!!"

Yuki grabbed the sake bottle and drank everything down before she could puke, now she was tied. She didn't think she could drink anymore, but just 1 more. Just 1 more and she would win... Yuki trembled as she put the bottle to her lips. Her body was rejecting the sake that now swam in her body, forcing it down, she closed her eyes and shoved it down. NO more!! NO more sake, she had won!! Yuki grinned cheerfully, she was the Sake Goddess!"

"Looks like we have a new champion!!!" ,shouted Ducky as he put her on his shoulders. "3 cheers for our first Sake Goddess!!!"

"Hey Ducky-san!" ,said Yuki, her eyesight was blurry and everything was spinning. "Can i have a favor?"

"Anything for Soul Society's Sake Goddess!"

"Keep it down a bit. I'm tired...",said Yuki before collapsing onto the hard wooden floor. The people at the bar started cheering, "Sake Goddess! Sake Goddess!!!"

____________________________________________________

Jushiro wandered around Rukongai with Unohana-taichou, it had been a pleasant "date" so far, but no spark. They had infact already gone on many dates, Isane and Kiyone had already set them up multiple times and they didn't have the heart to refuse their subordinates. They walked down 3rd district where a big crowd of people in a bar were cheering.

"Sake Goddess!!!"

"Sake Goddess!!!"

Jushiro tilted his head and looked at the cheering men, wasn't Shunsui the Sake God? Why were they cheering about the Sake Goddess then? Did he get defeated, that wasn't possible was it? Well, Matsumoto had been training to defeat him and winning the title but she wasn't ready to take Shunsui on yet.

"Unohana-taichou, why don't we see what the commotion is about? It's quite peculiar, I'm sure Shunsui is known around here as the Sake God. He brags about it often." ,asked Jushiro whose curiousity was piqued by the group of happy men.

Jushiro walked toward the crowd, "What's happening here? I thought Shunsui was the Sake God?"

"But he was defeated by some new shinigami! She's our new Sake Goddess!! 3 cheers for Hoshizaki Yuki!!",shouted Ducky.

The throng of men started throwing Yuki's unconscious body in the air with Matsumoto behind them cheering for her "student".

"Mommy's so proud of you Yuki!! You finally know how to drink!"

"Rangiku!!" ,said Jushiro. "Nani?" "Don't tell me... Yuki's the Sake Goddess." ,stuttered Jushiro not believing the news.

"Hai!! Shunsui drank 24 bottles of Sake, Yuki drank 25!! I'm so proud of her! Growing up just to be like Mommy!!" ,smiled Matsumoto giddy at the fact her friend was now the Sake Goddess, that meant special rights to every sake bar in Soul Society, and since Rangiku was Yuki's friend... it was Sake Heaven!!!

Jushiro looked at all the men flinging Yuki's body in the air, this couldn't be possible... Yuki didn't drink. Why would she suddenly go challenge Shunsui today on such a short notice??? "Unohana-taichou, I"m sorry but we're going to have to cut the date short." ,apologized Jushiro. "No problem, I"ll see you later." ,said Unohana-taichou before walking off.

Jushiro turned around to stare at Matsumoto, "How could you be so irresponsible and let this happen!" ,he scolded. Rangiku froze, so this was where Toushiro-taichou got his menacing stare, she didn't even know Jushiro had a mean side to him.

"Move!!" ,he shouted as he edged his way into the crowd of men. "Yuki! Can you hear me? Are you okay???" ,he asked worried. Hearing no reply, he jumped into the air and snatched Yuki up. He held her close to him, "She already drank too much, don't go flinging her recklessly into the air. Is this how you treat a lady!!"

"She's no lady!", joked Ducky, "She's the Sake Goddess!" ,and the crowd started cheering again.

"Matsumoto, don't think I won't tell Hitsugaya-taichou about this. I'll be taking Yuki home, please call Nanao-chan, she'll take care of Shunsui.",said Jushiro coldly.

Matsumoto simply nodded shamefully, maybe I should've stopped Yuki from accepting Shunsui's challenge. She was a beginner after all, but who knew she could drink so much... I just might have a new drinking buddy, thought Rangiku.

Jushiro held Yuki protectively to his chest, carrying her bridal style. He looked down, she reeked of alcohol and the once fresh light scent that she carried was gone. Why would she purposelly go and get herself drunk? Nobody challenged Shunsui, everyone knew that he was a pro of drinking. Jushiro still couldn't believe that she had beat Shunsui, 25 bottles of sake! What was she thinking? Drinking so much was bad for her? Yuki had told him herself that she had never drunk sake before, suddenly drinking so much was drastically damaging toward health!

"Jushiro..." ,muttered Yuki while cuddling into his torso.

The captain looked down at Yuki, the moonlight gave her usual ivory skin a certain glow and her hair fell onto her shoulders. Even after drinking 25 bottles of sake, and smelling like sake, Jushiro had to admit Yuki still looked beautiful. Her face was free of worries and she seemed at peace.

Even unconscious, Yuki's mind was still active and swirling about. Her head was pounding and nausea swept throughout her body. The same wonderful light and fragrant aroma rose in the air, and she caught wifts of the scent. It was Jushiro's scent. Inside, the torrential waves of nausea subsided and Yuki felt at peace, she was with Jushiro.

________________________________________  
It's kind of boring, isn't it?

Oh well.

Hope you enjoyed anyways.

-Katuzie


	13. The Shinigami Women's Association!

**Thank you to the dark wolf-hime for reviewing!!**

**Why are there so little reviews?!?!  
**

**Is it because I've been spoiling you guys with so many chapters and all of a sudden you dont' feel the need for reviewing.**

**T_T ... So evil...**

**-Katuzie**

**Plz Review...**

**Puppy dog eyes*  
**

**______**

**The Shinigami Women's Association!!!!!!!!!!  
_________________________________________________**

Yuki moaned and rolled back and forth across the futon, her head was pounding, every rustle of the leaves and chirp the birds made was emphasized and rang and echoed in her ear, was this what a hangover felt like? It was her first time drinking, and if the after effects were this horrid, the thought of every getting drunk again was extremely unappealing. She crawled out of bed, her eyes squinted, still half asleep. Where was she? She was in a simple room, it was on a small dock out over a lake, the room was kept dim by the closed curtains of a small circular window. The familiar fragrant smell of jasmine tea hung in the air, she knew without a doubt that it was Jushiro's scent. Suddenly a burst of light shot through the room when a figure she recognized as Jushiro slid open the door.

"AWW!! The light!! It burns!!" ,Yuki quickly scurried under the blanket, protecting herself from the sun. She heard the door slide shut and the pattering of feet grew louder and louder. Yuki peeked out of the blanket to see Jushiro staring at her, the expression on his face held no similarity to the Jushiro that she knew. The warm spicy brown eyes, a gentle heart-lifting smile, white hair scattered everywhere from on his back to his slender shoulders was the usual appearance he carried. This Jushiro's eyes were hard and stiff, like chocolate you had left in the fridge, it was hard, brittle,and a simple color, it didn't have the warm appeal that his eyes usually held, the dark orbs gazed at her coldly. A stern thin line was imprinted on his face, just like the captain of the 6th division's... She hated seeing him so different...

"Why am I here? Where is this place?"

"I found you in the bar unconscious with Shunsui and Rangiku! I had to bring you home while you were passed out!" ,he proceeded to scold her."WHY WOULD YOU GO GET YOURSELF DRUNK YESTERDAY! Do you know what could've happened while you were unconscious, even if you're their precious Yuki-sama the Sake Goddess! They still might've taken advantage of you in your vulnerable state, how could you be SO IRREPONSIBLE!!" How could she do such a thing?? How could she make him worry so much?? What if she had really been hurt?? Rangiku couldn't fight off all those men, she had been slightly tipsy too and even with her zanpaktou, how would she hold off a whole barload of horny men??

Yuki quickly dove back into her safe haven (AKA beneath the covers). Why did it hurt so much to see Jushiro look at her like that? Why did a searing burn rip throughout her when he yelled at her like that? WHY!! WHY!! Sobs broke the silence and Yuki desperately tried to wrap herself in the covers, she didn't want to see Jushiro look at her like that, a look full of anger and spite, a look directed at her. Was the reason for this pain the reason Matsumoto had said? Was it because she liked Jushiro? No... a simple crush wouldn't inflict so much pain and damage onto her heart, it was _love..._ But why... Why did the person she loved look at her like that? When she was little, all the stories and manga she had forced Hiro to read to her were about princes and princesses, living happily ever after in a life full of true love and romance. Their gaze, though just a drawing, was full of passion, a passion built from true love... For him to look at her like that, Yuki knew the possibility of him ever loving her was impossible... she wasn't sure if they could even still be friends. Why did everyone else get their Prince Charming? Why was she destined sad and gloomy for the rest of her life?

The sobs rang through Jushiro's ears, echoing and echoing... Yuki... she... s-she was crying, and it was all his fault that she was crying. What kind of friend, no, what kind of man was he? To make a girl cry?? He tried to pull the covers off, desperately wanting to tell her he was sorry and comfort her. But she just wouldn't budge, they pulled and tugged on the blankets. Before long, the cotton quilt teared...

_Rip!_

The now useless pieces of fabric fluttered through the air, freeing Yuki from the shelter and haven of the covers. The immense vulnerability of the state she was in, shocked him, she looked even more vulnerable than when she had been flung into the air by the crowds of men, more than when she had so sincerely apologized for ending Jushiro's favorite koi, Kimi's life, more vulnerable than when she had looked at him with those piercing jade eyes of pure terror when he had coughed up pools of scarlet that stained his white haori. She was crouched on her side, rolled into a slight ball, slim arms desperately covered her face, her eyes peeked out. (Imagine a tuck and roll position, the ones you get in when there's an earthquake except on the side and the legs slightly spread out) Those eyes... they held so much anguish and grief, so much vulnerability and terror at the same time, just the sight of her pained eyes shattered his heart into a million cracked pieces, just waiting to be picked up. How could he do this to her? The captain immediately scooped her trembling figure into his arms.

"I"m so sorry..." ,he whispered into her ear.

His hot breath tickled her ear, slightly melting her cold heart, or what was left of it... Drops of water cascaded down her ivory skin as she was embraced by the man she had just realized that she loved... Why did God have to be so cruel? Had she not suffered enough in her first life? She had to watch her own brother die, knowing it was her fault. Now God had brought a man so wonderful into her life, that it was simply impossible to not fall in love with, why would God make her fall so deeply in love, just to toy with her and make her suffer, the pain of rejection did not compare to the lack of love. The pain of seeing the man you love everyday, knowing he would never love you was a thousand times worse than being denied.

Jushiro felt his robes dampen, even on days of the most severe coughing, the blood stains did not compare to the sorrowful tears. He raised Yuki's face, stroking her cheek, he could not deny that it was as soft as silk and felt like satin on his fingertips. But it was so different than the other times he had held her hand and felt the smooth velvet, this time it was cold, her skin was a ghostly pale, lacking its usual luminous glow. It hurt him to know that the tears that fell from her face, the limp body and the gloomy aura was all caused by him. It was all his fault that his precious Yuki was hurting, all he wanted to do was to kiss her, to bring the warmth back to her cheeks, the shimmer to her eyes. Continuous cries and sobs racked throughout her trembling figure, her fingers found their way to his robes, pulling them for support. She knew if his arms hadn't gripped her safely into his embrace, she would have soon collapsed back onto the floor.

"Yuki... please don't cry anymore. It's all fault, you can blame it all onto me... I'm sorry for yelling at you, so please... stop crying!" ,pleaded Jushiro. He hated seeing his cheerful Yuki trembling and shivering in sorrow and anguish like this. It only made him want to break down and cry along with her.

"Sniff* That's... not why I'm crying..." ,

"Then... why are you crying???"

Yuki quickly scurried away from his embrace, could

_Tell him, suggested Binzuru, he'll understand. He just might like you back._

_Whatever... I'm not up for this lovey dopey stuff... It was just fun to tease you... admitted Amida._

She wasn't going to give in, what did they know?? Of course Jushiro wouldn't love her, she had no idea why he even wanted to be her friend. The only sensible reason was because he was a kind person and just didn't have the heart to tell her to go away when she visited him daily. He wouldn't understand her feelings... how was he to comprehend the reason that glittering tears fell from her eyes, the reason why sobs tore throughout her figure, the reason that she could no longer feel her heart beat was because of him, because of the intolerable memories of the eventful yesterday, because she ... she, Hoshizaki Yuki, simply, simply loved him...

"You wouldn't understand..." ,she whispered softly to him before running through the door, leaving a confused and bitter Jushiro alone in the middle of the room. Jushiro sat there slightly shocked, he found himself missing Yuki in his arms. What had he done that would make her cry and sob like that?? Racking his head for possible reason, he found none. None that explained such a dismal and grief-stricken Yuki.

"Yuki... My Yuki..." , he whispered unconciously. "Why???"

_Maybe we shoule help him?_

_Yes... he's suffered enough, looks like he really can't figure it out._

_Master??? You want some help? ,giggled his 2 Zanpaktou._

_You know why??? ,questioned Jushiro, how could his 2 Zanpaktou know?? If they knew, then he knew, weren't they just a part of his soul? Then he hadn't looked deep enough.  
_

_Of course!! You see... Yuki definitely went out drinking because she was depressed. Now why was she depressed? Didn't she seem perfectly happy the day before?? What if she might have heard something about the date you and Unohana had?_

_I don't see why she would be so depressed... admitted Jushiro, he was confused by all this advice for the heart._

_Well wouldn't you be unhappy if you were going on a date just to find out your date had changed plans and was now going on a date with another. You could've declined Unohana's proposal..._

_Well you wouldn't be that depressed... maybe a bit sad, but Rangiku said she drank 24 sake bottles!! ,shouted Jushiro._

_Then there's only one other reason...._

_What? Tell me! I have to fix the problem immediately._

_The only other reason can be is ... is that... she loves you...  
_

____________________________________________________

Yuki didn't know what to do, the only thing that came to mind was to run.

Run!

Run!

That was what her instinct told her, she flash stepped back and forth across Seireitei. She finally stopped and settled on the roof of a building. Yuki admired 2 butterflies that fluttered back and forth, catching her eye. A white one and a black one, they intertwined and separated, telling a sad story about love. It only reminded her of her horrible cracked love life, the tears returned and sobs were once again heard.

"YUKI!!" ,shouted a cheerful voice.

The gloomy shinigami tilted her head to see a certain orange-haired lieutenant attack her, the two fell off the roof with a loud _Thud!_

"What the hell was that for Matsumoto!!" ,she shouted. A spark of anger couldn't help but burst inside her despite the sea of sorrow and anguish.

"Let's go drinking!! The Sake Goddess gets free sake!!"

"Go yourself..."

"Then I have to pay!" ,pouted Matsumoto.

"I said... F*#(*KIN GO YOURSELF!!!"

Matsumoto frowned, why was Yuki so mad, she studied her face, teartracks streaked down her cheeks, her eyes were puffy and red and the usual beauty now looked... like hell. "Yuki? Why do you look like hell? Your eyes are all swollen and puffy, and your cheeks looks like they've been run over by tear streaks and your hair is all messy and you're like sickly pale. I don't mean the beautiful natural moonlight pale, I mean the really ugly sick pale."

Yuki simply slumped onto the ground... _Her eyes grew sad and dim... well they were already sad and dim, thought Matsumoto. Now they're REALLY sad and dim... ,she thought. (Ran, isn't exactly the smartest person, but she makes that up in being street smart)  
_

"Why does God have to be so cruel..." ,she whispered to the air, as if asking God himself.

"Yuki... I can tell you've been crying, tell me why..." ,Rangiku whispered, she too sat down and put her arm around Yuki in a desperate try to comfort her.

Tears started to brim, they threatened to spill and leak. "I hate it... I hate it! Why... Why do I have to love him???" ,she asked, her voice was hoarse and painful. Matsumoto looked at her questioningly, "Ukitake-taichou??" Yuki simply nodded, confirming Matsumo's question. "Did he reject you?"

"No... He doesn't need to reject me, he has no reason to love me in the beginning."

"Then why would he kiss you? You said he kissed you!" ,Matsumoto asked. This was so confusing, Yuki's love life was full of twists and turns. It was exactly like this new soap opera she had found, "Princes aren't Real", that was what the soap opera was titled, it was completely full of drama. Apparently this bad boy has to do community service and meets a girl doing volunteer work, he gets her to help him with tutoring stuff, and they slowly fall in love... but then there's a car crash and she's put into a coma!! Rangiku didn't know yet whether Alicia (the girl) would live, she would have to make sure to watch it on Wednesday. It was at 10 o' clock, right???

Yuki looked at Matsumoto to see that she had started day dreaming, probably about sake or some stupid soap opera, it really was quite suprising how her friends could be so inattentive. She sighed and pinched Rangiku to bring her out of her dreams about Alicia and Rafael. She answered her, "He only kissed me on the spur of the moment... why would he want me, when he could have a captain like Unohana-taichou??"

"Unohana-taichou?", Matsumoto racked her brains for a reason Yuki was comparing herself to the 4th division's captain. I mean she did have to admit Unohana-taichou might be the type that Jushiro-taichou might like, sweet, elegant, pretty. They had both knew each other for a long time too. But why would Ukitake-taichou and Unohana-taichou get together, she'd have to peek into the grapevine. (Not sure if a real saying. Basically means she has to check the gossips and rumour stuff)

"Yea... I told you yesterday. They went on a d....d-date." The thought of Unohana-taichou and Ukitake-taichou out on a date only swirled Yuki deeper into her depression, she hated her. Even though she knew that Unohana-taichou was a kind and wonderful captain, she hated her. And Yuki hated herself even more for thinking such a unhumane thought.

"He's a fool then Yuki, choosing Unohana-taichou over you. There's no reason why a man wouldn't want you!" ,Matsumoto eyed Yuki carefully, gauging her reaction. She hadn't been lying, Yuki was a pretty girl, she was strong, determined, brave, nice, and she could definitely hold her liquor. 24 frickin' bottles... wow... But Unohana-taichou was desirable too, they were slightly similar though Unohana-taichou was more gentle. A doctor patient realationship, what a dreamy thought. That would make an excellent soap opera!!

Yuki blinked, the tears finally spilled out. She couldn't think about Jushiro and Unohana-taichou anymore, it made her heart wrench every time just to hear their names. Trying to hold back the tears, she clenched her fists, tearing the grass out in an attempt to hold the tears in. But they still fell, in perfect crystal drops. Matsumoto watched the drops of pure sorrow and agony fall, finally reaching its final destination on the lush evergreen tufts of grass. It hurt her so much to see Yuki sad and crying like this, there must be some way to get Ukitake-taichou and Yuki together! She had an idea but this would enlist the help of the special group dedicated to the shinigami women of Soul Society!!!

"I have an idea, we're going to make Ukitake-taichou fall in love you!"

Matsumoto suddenly stood up, she raised her Zanpaktou high in the air plunged the katana deep within the ground.

"Shingami Women's Association Kido #33: THE SHINIGAMI WOMEN'S ASSOCIATION THAT IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE OTHER SUCKY MALE GENDER's EMERGENCY CALL!" ,she yelled in one breath.

Yuki simply stared at her as she proceeded to holler: "EMERGENCY MEETING ACTIVATED!! RETREAT TO THE SECRET MEETING PLACE IMMEDIATELY!!!!"

"Come on, we have to get to the meeting area!!" ,cheered the ever lively Rangiku before dragging her toward the Kuchiki household.

___________________________________________________________________________

The two shunpo'd toward the better side of Seireitei. The speed made the wind blow past her in an eerie bellow, caressing her cheeks and untangling her hair, where was Matsumoto taking her? The Shinigami women's association? How could this help her?? "Where are we going??" ,she finally asked.

"The Secret Shinigami Women's Association Meeting Area!"

A Shinigami Women's Association Meeting, how was going to solve her problem?? But she did make the posters and scrapbooks of the Gotei 13 and Byakuya Kuchiki that Yachiru wanted, Unohana and Yachiru both accept her in but after she had decided to not attend the academy, she was no longer legible to enter.

"Wait, let's go back to my place. I have the posters and scrapbooks that Yachiru asked for."

"Kay."

The two changed course, a shunpo or two and they were there. The two quickly scrambled into the little hut, it was neat and tidy. Not too big but manageable. Yuki ran toward the closets and came out with a thick roll of posters and 2 bag full of scrapbooks, she handed Matsumoto one bag and they quickly left... shunpoing toward the manor of Byakuya Kuchiki.

_______________________________________________________________________________

______________Secret Meeting Area/AKA/Somewhere in Byakuya's estate________________

"Glad to see everyone's here."

"Chairman Matsumoto, what's the reason you called us to his emergency meeting?" ,asked Rukia, eyeing Yuki suspiciously, she didn't exactly like the shingiami. I mean who would like someone who just stabbed a huge scythe in your brother's gut. Well it was slightly amusing to watch Nii-sama get all mad and angered, but the wound was still healing.

"Yuki has a love problem!!" Matsumoto suddenly blurted loudly making sure everyone could hear her. Yuki stared at Matsumoto, her pupil had shrank to the size of a grain sand. Soon she was murmuring "Kill, Amida!" with a evil grin on her face. Suddenly lunging for Rangiku, she swung her scythe down. Matsumoto barely missed it, the scythe sliced the end of her hair off.

"YOU.... YOU DON"T JUST TELL THEM ABOUT MY PROBLEM LIKE THAT!!" ,shouted Yuki before swing the scythe down once again. The women at the meeting stared at the two shingami, the fight was more of a cat and mouse game. Matsumoto ran around the room with the deadly Yuki on her tail swinging the scythe around.

"Ban-kai!!" ,yelled Yuki preparing to use the deadly technique. Nanao quickly grabbed the sword out of Yuki's hand, abruptly ending the technique. "Yuki! You don't want to destroy Kuchiki-taichou's manor now do you???" ,she scolded. Yuki grumbled before suddenly behind her orange-haired friend and knocking Rangiku unconscious to the ground. Seeing everyone's odd looks, she assured them. "She'll be fine!"

"So... nice to meet you! um... I'm Yuki..." , introduced Yuki. Yachiru pounced onto her, "Yuki!!! Do you have any sweets!!", she trilled. "Sorry... I dont... But I do have this!!" ,said Yuki. She unrolled the posters that were held by a single rubber band, and took a poster out.

"OOOH!!! GIMME!!!" ,shouted Yachiru. On the poster was a picture of Zaraki Kenpachi, his shinigami outfit and jagged haori was unvieled to show his muscles, the crazy killer grin sat on his face, his sword was up in the air, and the pink-haired Lieutenant sat on his shoulder. Blood stains were on the poster to give it more of the Kenpachi feeling, the feeling of killing.

Everyone ooohed and aahed at the poster. "I have more...", smiled Yuki. "I also have one that I think if you sold would marginally increase your funds!!" ,Yuki pulled out several posters. Everyone gasped, there was Byakuya Kuchiki, he was wearing the traditional "hair noodles" and scarf, and captain's outfit. His glare was stern and cool, in the background was a full moon shining a luminous glow on him. "Here's another one!" There were several posters of him, there was one with Sakura petals flowing in the air around him, another one where he stood proud and serious, the kanji for six was behind him showing his high rank as captain of the 6th division.

"OMG!!" ,shouted Rukia, pointing to another picture where Byakuya's torso was bare showing a nice set of abs, the captain haori was floating in the air, the haori along with the scarf and the "hair noodles" were all discarded. His hair hung down around his face, not in its usual tidy formation. The most special thing about this picture was that not only was he glistening with sweat, on his face was a crooked smile.

"Yes... I'm most proud of this one. I believe this one you could make ALOT of money off of." Rukia grabbed the picture, her face was painted with shock. "H-how did you get these pictures. Surely nii-sama didn't pose for you!!" Yuki grinned and set the posters down before explaining. "You see, I've been to the real world often lately. Doing a few missions in my spare time, they usually only take half a day or even less. So I stop by the computer lab in the library and use photo shop!!"

All the female shinigami excluding Nemu stared at her, obviously confused. "Photoshop is a thing in the real world where you take pictures of people and you can play with it. Change the background and clothes, that kind of stuff." Nanao realized the potential of the pictures and said, "If you can continuously make these posters, we can greatly increase our funds! We'll secretly offer you a position in the SWA since you aren't legible."

"Sure... But I can't just make posters" ,Yuki grabbed the 2 bags and took out the scrapbooks. "One for every division, and another one for the captains of Gotei 13. I believe they'll sell quite well too, you can make a tidy profit." ,she said. Everyone started looking through the scrapbooks, Kiyone who was looking at the 1st division said, "I didn't know Yamamoto soutaichou could look so cool." Yuki smiled and said, "Yeah... that's Ryujin Jakka, you see the fiery reiatsu surrounding him. Yep that's his special ability, all the fire engulfing him does look cool."

While looking at the scrapbooks, Isane asked Yuki,"So what was Matsumoto talking about? Distress in you love life?" Suddenly all the eyes were again on Yuki, drops of sweat bled down her face... "Well you see.. heh heh... I kind of like this guy... But I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me that way..."

Rukia stared at her suspiciously, "It isn't nii-sama is it?" Yuki stared back, "Hell no! The only reason there's this many posters of him was because I heard he had his very own fan club. I just thought he would be popular on the poster!!!" Rukia agreed silently, it was quite obvious that nii-sama's picture would definitely make the most money, she turned to look toward the scrapbook of her own division. "OMG!!" ,she shouted again. Everyone gathered around the scrapbook, "SOO HANDSOME!!", they all shouted before swooning. Yuki looked around and then examined the scrapbook, she blushed too, there on the first page was a picture of Jushiro. He only wore his captain haori and the bottom half of his shinigami outift leaving his chest bare, his torso was similar to Kuchiki's with a nice set of muscles and abs, Sogyo no Kotowari's shikai was revealed and the 2 swords were raised around him in a defensive stance, white hair flowed around his face and his spicy nutmeg brown eyes held a determined look. The background was a raging sea in a storm with a bolt of lightning giving an eerie flash of light to the scene and Jushiro stood on the cliffs. This one too, like Kuchiki's was, apparently, extremely popular, Yuki had to admit that the rain drops slowly falling down his hair and torso gave it a "sexy" look.

This person was the man she liked, the man she loved, and he would never return her feelings. Her eyes returned to its original despairing state and she looked down, willing the tears to not fall. Kiyone and Isane exchanged a look before shouting out, "OMG!! You like UKITAKE-TAICHOU!!!" Everyone suddenly looked up again and the attention was once again on Yuki. "You like my captain?" ,asked Rukia, all the once collapsed women started circling around Yuki. She slowly walked backwards before hitting the wall. She knew that there was no where to run and she was now surrounded. "Tell us..." ,the all women said.

"Shit!" ,Yuki muttered before taking out her katana,

"KILL! AMIDA!!"

it immediately transformed into a scythe and Yuki swung it against the wall. Like she expected the wall cracked and Yuki swung again to make a large hole in the wall. She jumped through, trying to escape the shinigami that were now chasing her. "CATCH HER! Nii-sama!!",she heard Rukia shout before running into the grasps of a certain half-naked Byakuya Kuchiki...

_____________________________________________

**CLIFFY!!!!!!  
**

**-Katuzie.**

**Now remember review!! This is about 4.5 k words!! **

**It might not be that good but at it took super long time!!!  
**

**Puppy dog eyes***


	14. Planning Ahead

**Another Chapter!!!**

**And PLZZZZZ REVIEW!!!**

**Pout*****

**-katuzie  
**

**____________________________________**

Hitting the hardened chest of a certain noble, Yuki staggered backward and fell onto the ground. She looked up and met Byakuya's gaze, it was stern and penetrating. Her eyes continued to roam around his body, his haori was neatly folded on the ground and glistening drops of water clung to his chest. It was obvious he had just gotten out of a shower and was changing, suddenly a realization hit her, if Yuki had come a minute late he would've been fully undressed! If there was where he changed,then this was Byakuya's room...

A timid "uh oh" brought Yuki out of her daydreams of the decorative possibilities of the spacious bedroom. Every member of the Shinigami Women's Association was frozen a few feet behind her, Nanao bravely walked toward the fallen shinigami and the half-dressed captain. The studious lieutenant gulped before saying,"Um... We're really sorry about barging in Kuchiki-taichou... ...", Kuchiki-taichou didn't answer but simply glared at them.

Yuki examined the man again before reaching for the poster of a half-dressed Byakuya, she compared it, inspecting the poster and the frustrated captain. Both were partially naked without the haori and scarf, the hair was down and both of them had drops of water dribbling down their torsos. "Hm... You guys do look similar, photoshop really does wonders." Byakuya saw the poster, his eyes widened in shock. "Where did you get this!" ,he hissed quietly. "Oh this? I made it? We're planning to sell it on the domestic market, going to make us a lot of big bucks. I was also thinking about a date auction..."

His eyes narrowed, staring icily at Yuki, the group of women behind the 2 scooted back a few feet. Kuchiki raised to meet their frightened gaze, his body language alone was enough to send them scurrying out of the manor and Rukia into her bedroom. Only Yuki and the unconscious Matsumoto were still there. "No need to be so angry, frowning so much will give you wrinkles, ya ' know." ,said Yuki who was still on the ground.

She raised her hand, revealing the palm. Byakuya made no motion to help her up, Yuki sighed, "You should also know a gentleman is supposed to help a lady up, especially when he was the one that stupidly got in her way and knocked her to the ground.", Byakuya simply replied icily, "A lady doesn't go barging into a gentleman's bedroom when he's _changing!!_ "

Rolling her eyes, Yuki picked herself up and dusted her simple kimono. It was similar to the Shinigami's outfit except the color was a stunning midnight blue, the color contrasted well against her flawless pale skin, not that Byakuya would ever admit that. "Now, now... don't be so angry. I'll pay! And I do admit I'm sorry, if I had known you were changing and this was your bedroom I wouldn't have made that huge hole in the wall." ,grinned Yuki pointing to the huge jagged hole, it was quite big she thought. The diameter of the hole had to be at least 5 feet...

Yuki reached into her pocket, taking out a huge sack of money. Byakuya's eyes widened at the huge bulging sack it was, it had to be at least more than half a million yen! (a million yen is 100k) Yuki saw his slightly suprised look and explained the large sum of money, "Well you see. I kinda beat Shunsui in this drinking contest and won some bet, so I made a couple big bucks. And I'm paying for fixing the giant hole, it was my fault." She took Byakuya's hand and dropped a few coins, "This is about 30,000 yen. (300$) It should be enough right?" Byakuya shoved the money back into Yuki's hand, "A gentleman doesn't let a woman pay.", he said. Yuki squinted at him, "So now you choose to be a gentleman? What happened to helping a lady up? And according to your logic I'm not a lady, so take the money!" ,she pushed the money back into his hand but he simply stuck it back into her sack of money. Yuki groaned, " You made me do this," she warned before shoving the money down his hakama, Byakuya flinched as the money jingled down his pants.

Yuki smirked at his shocked expression, she walked toward Matsumoto's unconscious body. Lifting the snoring woman over her shoulder, she grinned at Byakuya and quickly shunpoed out of the Kuchiki manor.

________________________________

When she arrived outside, Yuki was tackled by Nanao and Soifon. They pinned her to the ground and Matsumoto fell onto the grass. Yuki squinted, her eyes wincing, the sun shined directly into her eyes. "Yuki... Do you or do you not like Ukitake-taichou?" ,Nanao asked. Yuki blinked in shock, "I'm quite suprised by your frankness, but you don't have a need to know." ,she pushed the two off of her and walked toward the still Rangiku.

They tackled her again, "We have a right to know! As Vice-President of the Shinigami Women's Association! I have to follow our policy for pushing for various means of improvement for all shinigami, especially women!! Love life counts too!", Nanao declared. "Wow... I have to admit, you do take your job seriously. But my love life I consider personal... thank you for caring about me, as a Vice president... and a friend." ,smiled Yuki.

In a flash she was gone, and so was the once unconscious figure of Matsumoto. Soifon and Nanao gritted their teeth, no matter what Yuki said, they were going to make Jushiro fall in love with her. It was the duty of a member in the Shinigami Women's Association.

________________________________

_-Night_

The members of the Shinigami Women's Association once again gathered under the shelter of night in the Kuchiki Manor. (Excluding Yuki...) "I really think Yuki-chan likes Ukitake-taichou..." ,whispered Kiyone. "Me too!",agreed Rukia and Isane. Matsumoto nodded, deep in thought, "They even kissed, it was an accident sort of thing. So they were going to talk about it over dinner, but something came up." Everyone urged Matsumoto to explain, she quickly told them about the sake incident and Unohana-taichou and the date.

"It was our fault, we set the date up and everything!" Isane and Kiyone whined. "We have to get them together!" ,squealed Yachiru, "I really like Yuki-chan!! She made so many cool pictures of Ken-chan!!" Nanao nodded, "Jushiro did confide in me earlier that he kind of liked Yuki, not anything serious though." Matsumoto furrowed her brow, "Hmm... I remember Yuki saying something about a date auction. How about we do that! So people pay money to have dates with us! It'll increase our funds and it'll give Jushiro-taichou a chance to have a date with Yuki!" Everyone else nodded in agreement, "But wouldn't it be awkward if the only person being auctioned is Yuki. That means all of us have to be auctioned too."

"Well then, not ALL of us have to be auctioned. Just some of us! How about Kiyone, Rukia, Rangiku be auctioned along with Yuki!" ,asked Nanao. "WHAT!! Why me!" ,asked Rukia. "Renji will probably bet on you, if anyone else enters and no one bets on them, its going to be AWKWARD!" ,explained Nanao. "Kyoraku-taichou will definitely bet on you, Nanao!",said Soifon. Rukia vigorously nodded her head in agreement, Nanao sighed, looked like she was going to be in the auction too.

"Do you think Unohana-taichou will be angry if we don't include her?" ,Isane asked. Nanao thought about it, Unohana-taichou probably wouldn't mind but they shouldn't take any chances. "We shouldn't take any chances of offending her by not including her, Isane, ask her later. Tomorrow we'll have another meeting in the afternoon, you can tell us whether she'll attend or not."

"Fine then, we'll plan the auction 1 month from now. I'll tell Yamamoto-soutaichou about the auction, he'll tell the captains and the captains will tell everyone else. We'll also have to put up some flyers!", planned Nemu. "I'll bring plenty of sweets!" ,cheered Yachiru. The pink haired lieutenant started drooling at all the candies and treats she would bring and eat at the auction.

"What will the ones being auctioned wear?" ,asked Kiyone. "A nice kimono, I suppose." ,answered Rukia. "I don't think Yuki owns any kiminoes." ,said Isane. "Then we'll have to buy her one!", commented Rukia. "Everyone go to Rukongai and look for some pretty kiminos, buy a sample fabric, we'll gather tomorrow afternoon, decide on which fabric, and then all go together to buy one."

"Okay! So, just to make sure, we all agreed to continue with this auction?" ,asked Nanao. "AGREED!!

__________________________________

_-Next Morning_

Yuki yawned and rolled over, her back was sore from sleeping on the floor for an entire night. "Matsumoto..." Yuki propped herself, the bed that Rangiku had been sleeping in was neatly folded with no wrinkles or creases, no indications at all of ever being slept in. She slowly crawled to the bathroom and swung the door shut.

Taking a towel from the rack, she slid open the shower door and stepped in. Turning the knob, she revered in the feeling of the hot water pounding into her back, washing away all worries. Yuki slowly massaged her neck, the tension had built up slowly over the days. She opened the glass door again and dried herself off with the towel.

Yuki cautiously opened the door, making sure the area was empty and quickly ran over to the closet. She quickly put on one of Matsumoto's spare shinigami outfit and gathered her own into a pile. Flash-stepping out the door, she shunpoed to her house to drop off the dirty set of clothes before setting off for Jushiro's place.

When she reached the small estate, she nervously walked toward Jushiro's room. _What would she say to Jushiro? _She had just ran out on him, he must be expecting an explanation. What could she say, there was nothing that could explain her behavior. She twiddled her fingers as she reached his room. _This is it!_ Nervously, she opened the door. She looked up cautiously, readying herself to meet the gaze of a certain captain... however there was no one there, it was empty.

Entering the room, she asked softly, "Jushiro, are you there?". There was no reply. She backed out the room before bumping into a pair of third seats. "Kiyone! Sentaro! Where's Jushiro?" ,asked Yuki. "He went to a captain's meeting, said he will be back in half an hour!" ,shouted Sentaro. "No! He said he'll be back in 45 minutes! Get it right, you dummy!" ,yelled Kiyone. "He said HALF AN HOUR!! And who's the dummy! YOU ARE!!",he retorted.

Yuki's temper grew along with the voices, she sighed frustatedly before taking out her zanpaktou, "KILL! Amida!", it immediately transformed into a scythe. Both 3rd seats paused, their eyes widened as they saw the angry glint in her eyes. "If you guys don't SHUT UP! Someone is going to die! Or some PEOPLE!" ,she snapped at them before walking back toward Matsumoto's place. I_'ll just talk to him later._

__________________________________

_-Captain's Meeting_

"Now, hollow attacks have decreased and things are looking up. We do not yet know what Aizen is up to, he has not done anything with the Hogyoku yet but we must always be on guard. (Remember 1 year in between the Soul Society Arc and the Arrancar Arc.)" ,said General Commander Yamamoto. "Also, the Shinigami Women's Association are planning a date auction. It'll be on the 2nd Saturday of next month. People will auction on members of the Shinigami Women's Association, the winner of each auction will win a date with the woman."

Kenpachi interrupted, "So only people in the Shinigami Women's Association will be participating? Man, that sucks, there's no one worth dating there. (Yachiru is too young)" Byakuya flashed Kenpachi a stern look, what did he mean no one was worth dating, Rukia was the exact replica of Hisana, did he mean Hisana was not pretty enough?!?! "Kenpachi-kun, not everyone will be participating, Kuchiki Rukia, Ise Nanao, Kotestu Kiyone, Matsumoto Rangiku, and Hoshizaki Yuki will be enter the auction." ,said the old man.

The 11th captain grinned, "Hmm... Looks like it might not suck that much after all. That Hoshizaki Yuki is hot, not to mention strong. If I win the auction, we'll have a duel. She probably would look good glistening in sweat ... and blood." Jushiro clenched his fists, that was his Yuki he was talking about. Wait... his Yuki. He had already gotten used to saying that and thinking that. Why would he say that... it was all so confusing. His Yuki, Yuki loving him, Yuki running out on him, he had never dealt with this stuff before. Yuki wouldn't really participate in this auction, would she? Sogyo no Kotowari had said that she loved him, but why would Yuki enter the auction? Did she expect him to bet on her? Everything was so complicated.

"You will all be required to attend, make an effort to dress nicely. The captains will be a role model to the others. We need to support the Shinigami Women's Association, it is part of our duty as a shinigami. Do not forget. Meeting dismissed!"

____________________________________

Oooh... the Auction!! DUN DUN DUN!!!

Remember to review!

Review!

Review!

Review  
Review......


	15. Chapter 15

_________________________________________________________HIATUS__________________________________________

My friend wants to start a fanfic with me, it will be similar to this, a Jushiro/OC fanfic...

I'll start it with her and some of the things from here will be imported there. It will be called "A torn and bloody love"

I'll publish it first and then my friend will take over... I'll update later in the future...


End file.
